Destiny
by Happyenddings22
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella she decides to leave Forks and go to another place that means a lot more to her. People she loves and cares about are there. Be prepared for surprises around every corner and relationships you didn't see coming. Not exactly like the show. Rated T to be safe. Please R&R.
1. Prolog

**I will be going through all the chapters editing all of them and working on them as I work on the new chapters as well. I hope to have all the chapters edited withing the next little while and a new chapter up soon. I hope all who have read from the beginning are enjoying and all new readers enjoy as well.**

 **Here is the link to the story page where you will find out info on updates, pictures, sneak peaks and all kinds of fun things.**

 **Destiny-story-of-love-and-life-316195269164591/**

* * *

 **So I have had this story for awhile now. This is a Vampire Diaries, Twilight crossover. Most** **things you will learn in the prolog or chapter 1. This is set during New Moon and season 4 of vampire diaries when all of the originals are around. I really hope you all enjoy I have worked really hard on it. I will update as much as I can. I love this story and have been debating putting it up for a while now. I hope that you will all enjoy it and read and review. Please ask any questions that you have. Now on with the story, I own nothing, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Bpov**

"You don't want me?" I felt my heart stop. Sure, I was not in love with him, but it still sucks that he is leaving me because he thought I was safer without him. As I watched him walk away, I fall apart and lay down on the ground. I can't let this happen again.

After a while I slowly got up and ran back home. I walked in and relief flooded through me as I saw Charlie was yet to come home. I ran up to my room fast with ease and grace. I went into my room pulling my bags from under my bed and started to pack the things that I wanted to take with me. I then changed into some tight jeans a blue tank-top then a black leather jacket to top it off that was a gift from my brother.

As I finished, I heard Charlie pull up and a few minutes later walked into the house. I grabbed my bags then make my way down the stairs.

"Hi Bells" he said then he saw my bags. "Where are you off to?"

"I need to get out of here. I'm going to stay with my brothers for a while. I hope you are alright with that." I told him.

"Of course, I never really liked you with Edward anyways." He told me.

"I know, Thank you for everything. I will call you later alright?" I said as I hugged him.

"Your welcome Bells anytime, just be careful." He said.

"I will, promise." I walked out putting my bags into my truck and drove off to get a better car for my trip, leaving Forks behind me.

Once I got to a car dealership, I saw a red convertible. It was perfect for me fast and very nice might I add. I paid for my new car then was on my way. As I drove, I thought about everything. It would be nice to be myself and not have to pretend to be a clumsy human. I was a vampire, a real one though. Not a cold one like Edward and his family. See I had been a vampire since I was turned in 1846 by the love of my life only a few days before my two older brothers also became vampires. I had not seen them for quite a few years though. Not my brother's or the one I still love. I reached up to play with the ring on my necklace that he gave me when he asked if I would marry him. It's a gold band and a little diamond in it which reflected the sun light. On the inside was engraved 'forever' in an elegant script. We were never able to get married though do to the fact that something always went wrong with my family or his. The last time we were together was in 1990 as we tried to find out who my real father was.

See I have a different father then my brothers. My father was my mother's childhood lover and they ran into each other while my so-called father was away for business or something. Then nine months later I was born. Although no one knew that my brother's father was not mine. Not him or even me up until the night he killed me. I flinched at the memory. It all felt so long ago, which really it was a long time ago, but I still remember it all like it was only yesterday. But here I was going back to my home town to my brothers all because of a stupid cold one. Though there was no turning back now I thought as I saw the sign marking my hometown. It was a faster trip then I thought it would be even though it was still 3 days. I must have really been deep in thought. I let out a breath that I was holding as I drove into the town. My home town of Mystic Falls.


	2. Mystic Falls

**Edited**

 **So first I would like to say think you to all of the people who have read this so far. To all of the favorites and alerts, reviews, they mean the world to me. I also want to say sorry for it taking so long to update. I got sick, and then were I was working on it this week I got another migraine which I suffer from. But here is the new chapter for all of you. It seams fitting that I start this as the show ends. I have been crying because of it and don't know how I feel about all of it. I was going to post this last night but my internet was not working. Anyway on with the story I hope you enjoy. I own nothing but the story line. Enjoy.**

* * *

As I drove into town I looked around. A lot had changed from the last time I was here about 50 years ago. As I drove through the town square I saw a diner. I decided that it was a good place to stop and eat plus be able to check out all the people in town. I pulled up and parked in front of Mystic Grill. I grabbed my phone and headed in as I walked up to the bar there was a cute human boy behind the bar. I sat down and looked at him. He had blond hair and blue eyes.

"What can I get for you?" He asked me.

"I will just have a burger and fries and a root beer, thanks" I told him and he nodded and walked off. After a few minutes he was back with my food and put it in front of me with a smile.

"I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new here?" He asked me.

"Newer, I lived here once when I was younger. Now I am just moving back though, in with my brothers. You might know them, the Salvatore's." I said.

"As in Damon and Stefan?" He asked me.

"Yep there my older brothers" I told him.

"I didn't know they had a sister."

"Ya they just don't talk about me a lot." The door then opened and in walked my best friend and three of her brothers. She saw me and we both smiled at each other.

"Isabella," she said.

"Hello Rebekah" I replied and then we both ran to each other and hugged holding one another tight.

"I have missed you so much." We both said at the same time and then ended up laughing. I pulled back and we looked at each other.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me.

"I was here to see my brothers. My life has been a little crazy lately." I told her "What about you?"

"Same as you because of my brothers," With that we looked over to them. There stood Finn, Kol, and Nik. Rebekah and I were the only two to call him that all the time. I smiled at them.

"Hello Isabella" Kol said as he pulled me into a hug.

"How are you Kol?" I asked him

"I am doing well love." He told me then I turned to look at Finn.

"I know we have never met but I am Isabella or Bella for short" I told him, he then smiled as we shook hands.

"It is lovely to finally meet you. I have heard a lot about you." I smiled and turned to Nik.

"Do I not get a hug then Nik?" I said with a hurt look on my face. He started to smile.

"Of course love" he hugged me just as the door opened and in walked Damon and Stefan with three girls. One who looked just like Katherine and I could tell she was human. One of the girls was a Bennett witch. Then the other girl I could tell was a Forbes because she looked a lot like her ancestor that I was friends with as a human. Once they saw me I smiled.

"Hello Brothers" I said.

"Isabella" they said and I ran to them as they pulled me into a very tight hug.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked after a few minutes I smiled at them.

"I missed my brothers" I told them.

"Wait, what does she mean by brothers?" The Katherine look alike asked them.

"Elena this is our baby sister. Isabella but she goes by Bella." Damon said.

"And that is Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes." Stefan said to me.

"It's nice to meet you all." I said to them with a smile.

"They don't talk about me a whole lot."

Just then the door opened and he walked in with who I assumed was there mother. He saw me as I smiled.

"Isabella" he said, I ran into his arms he caught me with ease and twirled me around. Then final we kissed and once again I felt whole and complete, safe in his arms forever.

"I don't understand, I thought you needed a break from everything" he told me as he set me onto my feet in front of him.

"I did and I hated it. It was alright for a while but it just became to much. I can't move on and be happy because there is only one of you and I cant be happy with out you. I'm in love with you Elijah Mikaelson, Always and forever." I say and kiss him yet again.

"I love you as well." He said.

"I am so confused right now," Elena said reminding me that there were people around us.

"It is actually quite a long story to tell the truth." I tell them. So what if we all get together tonight" I said to them all. "We will all meet tonight at the Salvatore house at 7:00 sound good?" Everyone looked at me.

"You must be Ester. It is lovely to meet you." I told her with a kind smile. I turned to Elijah. "Would you like to go for a walk?" I asked him.

"Of course" he said and I walked over to the bar and handed the human some money and smiled at him.

"Keep the change" I said then walked back to Elijah and took his hand in mine.

"Ready?" he asked me.

"Of course I am" I said then we walked out. He walked over to my car and held the door open for me. I looked at him.

"It is easier to drive where we are going." I climbed in and then he got in and we were off. As we drove we were in a comfortable silence. We drove for a while then turned onto a road I had not been on for a very long time.

"Why are we coming down here?"

"You will see my love" he said. When we finally stopped he turned the car off and came to my side and helped me out. I looked out where our home once use to stand was now an empty field, surrounded by trees and flowers, it was still so beautiful.

"I don't understand. "I said and he smiled and held his hand out to me.

"Come with me and close your eyes" he said and I did and felt him lead me forward a few steps. He then stopped and dropped my hand only for his hands to cover my eyes.

"Now don't look just listen." I could hear the stream in the background and smiled. I loved this place so much.

"Aright" I told him.

"When I first met you I didn't think that I would be able to love and be happy again but you showed me that I could. This was our place away from everything and I have wanted to show you this for a while." He dropped his hands then whispered into my ear. "Open your eyes."

I did and was amazed there was our house beautiful as ever and the flowers were growing. It was beyond amazing.

"How did you do this?" I asked him.

"I had a witch spell it to protect it from time and people. This is our always and forever my love." I smiled at him. "Would you like to go in?" he asked me.

"I would love to" he took my hand and led me into the house. It was all still so beautiful. I could tell it had changed some.

"I modernized it some. Lights, running water, power, and things like that." He told me. I smiled and started to walk around. The ceilings through the whole house were high. I could also tell it had been painted. The entryway was elegant and beautiful. There was a huge stair case that was a rich brown color it was simple but so beautiful.

I walked into the setting room with Elijah right behind me. I set on the love seat and looked around. It still looked the same with cream colored walls huge doors with windows that looked out into the yard. A chandler in the middle of the room, a fireplace, elegant seats. It looked so amazing.

"It all is still so beautiful." I told him.

"When I came back into town I started to work on it hoping I could have it all ready by the time you were ready to come back here." He told me, I smiled and then kissed him

"I love it, thank you so much." I told him. I smiled when I was in Forks I tried to have a normal life but it just was not meant to be. My life had never been normal. But I was finally ok with it. After the Cullen's I realized I was happy with my life even though it was pretty crazy.

"Do you think we can live here Elijah?" I asked him.

"Of course, plus it is only a few minutes from my family's home. We can do whatever you would like." Then he kissed me.

"Thank you for everything Elijah." After that we talked for a while and enjoyed just being with each other.

When I finally looked at my phone I saw it was almost 7.

"We should go." I said standing up and he followed me.

"We will come back later." Elijah said to me.

After that we went to the car and maid our way back to the boarding house. I knew that it would be a long night.

* * *

 **So I hope you all liked it. Please review and I will update a lot faster this time. I promise. Although reviews always encourage me to update faster. Tell me what you thought of the end of Vampire Diaries? Am I the only one that cried through almost the whole episode? Well I am off, please review. Last chapters reviews are Guest,**.7334, CrazyGryl, Beuty6, RubyDragonJewel **thank you all of you.**


	3. The past comes to life

**So here is the new chapter I hope that you all like it. All mistakes are my own, I try to get them all but some still slip past. Thank you for all of you love you have been showing I hope that you keep reading and reviewing. I own nothing, please do enjoy, though.**

* * *

As we pulled up I saw everyone was already there.

"It will be alright," Elijah said and kissed my hand.

"Thank you," I told him. He got out and came to open my door. We walked up the stairs and I knocked as Damon opened the door.

"You don't have to knock this is your house too," He said.

"Sorry, I'm the only one with manners in this family," I tell him.

"Well please come in," he said.

"Thanks even if I don't need to be invited in," I say as we walk into the living room.

"Well, the house is in my name now," Elena said to me, as the Mikalson's, my brothers and I all laughed at that.

"What?" Caroline asked us.

"I don't have to ever be invited into a house," I tell the others.

"How?" Bonnie asked.

"How about I tell you my story from the beginning and then you will understand." Elijah and I sat down in the only seat left which was a single chair, so I sat on his lap.

"I will start with the begging. I was born in 1847 on December 20th. I was the youngest in our family. Damon always told me I was mommies, little angel because she could never be mad at me, at least not for long. When I was little most of the time it was just the two of us after both of my brothers were in school and Giuseppe was out. You see our mother was a witch. I didn't understand when I was younger just because of the fact that it was not safe for anyone to know the truth. So it was a secret and the only one that knew was my mother's friend who was also a witch and our nursemaid." I told them all.

"Wait mom was a witch?" Damon asked me.

"Yes, one of the reasons that I am one as well. Anyway when I was young nothing really happened. Then in 1858 when I was 9, Stefan 10, and Damon was 17 she passed away. After that thing was different but Damon, Stefan and I were closer than eve. They always had my back. In 1864 Damon went off to war and Giuseppe wanted both Stefan and me to be wed. Though he did stop pushing me as much to be able to keep me silent that he was bedding most of the ladies in town. So whatever I would ask for I got. Anyway, after a while, he said I would have to wed. I was 15 going on 16 and I was to wed one founding family's son. His name was David Collins."

"I have never hurt that name did they move?" Caroline asked me.

"No, the family line ended with him. You will see, anyway, he thought since we were to be wed I should sleep with him. So one day I was walking home from the fair thing that was going on and it was late and dark so he followed me and attacked me" I stopped to take a deep breath and Elijah squeezed my hand. I let out a breath and I went on.

"Just before sunrise, my mother's friend Sarah found me. We keep it a secret of what happened and she helped me. Taught me, told me I was a witch and taught me how to use my magic although I had a lot more than her. After a month I figured out I was with child and we had to hide it. We came up with a plan to leave on a trip to her sisters that did not live far from us and I would have the baby there. After a while, both Damon and Stefan found out but just the four of us knew. That is until I met Elijah.

 _"'I was sitting next to the stream my mother use to bring me to. My hand resting on the small bump my stomach had. My pregnancy had been a secret so far and I was about two or so months along. I was writing in the diary my mother gave me before she had passed. When I heard a twig snap. I turned around fast to look who was there. There was a tall man with dark hair and a kind smile._

 _"I don't mean to scare you. I was just out for a walk and saw you. What are you doing out here all by yourself?" He asked me._

 _"I like to come out here to think and you are?" I asked him._

 _"I'm Elijah, I'm newer to town you?"_

 _"Isabella Salvatore," I said to him._

 _"Are you Giuseppe Salvatore's daughter?" He asked me._

 _"Yes, I am," I told him._

 _"Everyone in town talks all about you," he told me._

 _"Things like what?"_

 _"How you're easily the most beautiful girl in the town and I have to agree you truly are. They also say no one in town holds your heart. Is that true?"_

 _"I don't know if I should tell you, after all, I don't even know you," I say with a smile on my lips._

 _"So ask me anything then."'_

"After that, we talked forever," I told them all.

"So wait you were pregnant when you met?" Bonnie asked me.

"Yes, I was, which made me pretty nervous. If anyone were to find out it would not end well."

"So what happened then?" Caroline asked.

"By the time we had known each other for a month both of our secrets were out," I told them.

 _' We were walking through the garden at Elijah's home talking to one another._

 _"Elijah I need to tell you something but I don't know how to. I'm scared to tell you because I don't want you to think of me different because there is so much more to it all." I told him._

 _"You can tell me anything, nothing will make me think any less of you."_

 _"Well, when they had the fair here three months ago that night the men I was supposed to marry… He… he… took advantage of me… and now… I'm with child." I said looking down. I felt him pull my chin up so I could look at him._

 _"I still think you are an amazing and wonderful person. I still care for you I also knew because of my secret. I'm a vampire." He told me.'_

"So Elijah already knew about the baby?" Damon asked me.

"Yes and after that is when we really fell for each other because two weeks later we were going to be married. We were happy together." I told them all.

"What about the baby?" Elena asked.

"Well, we were going to tell people the child was mine. I wanted the baby as much as Bella did. I wanted to be a father." Elijah said to them.

"Things did not go as planned, though. My so called father keep pushing the wedding back. Until I only had about a month left of my pregnancy, but I had to keep it hidden with magic. Although he figured it out little did I know."

' _I was halfway down the staircase when father came to me._

 _"What are you doing?" he asked me._

 _"Getting my things then I'm going to marry Elijah and leave. Then I will never have to see you again." I told him._

 _"You are such an ungrateful child."_

 _"I am, what kind of person are you? With all of the women, you always are with. All the ones you take to your bed." I called him out on. That is when his hand came across my face._

 _"You are such an ungrateful child I am done with you." He said._

 _"Then I'm leaving," I said turning and making my way down the stair's when he pulled on my arm. It all happened so fast that I went tumbling down the stairs. I screamed and by the time I got to the bottom of the stairs I held my stomach hoping my baby was alright. He walked down and stopped as he passed me. Then he looked down at me._

 _"You don't walk away from me." He said, and then walked out the door. That is when I cried out in pain.'_

"So he made you fall down the stairs and did not care at all?" Caroline asked me.

"Ya, after that Sara found me. By that night I had a little girl, although I never got to hold her."

 _"'Father please just let me hold her." I cried out to him._

 _"No, you will ruin our family name."_

 _Then he walked out with my little girl as I tried so hard to get to her. I wished that Elijah or one of my brothers were here to help me. But they were out and I was here alone after losing my little girl with only Sara to hold me as I cried.'_

"The next morning when we got there she was in her room crying. That is when we found out what had happened" Damon said.

"It was hard for us to see her like that. She spent the next three days in her room crying most of the time." Stefan said.

"After that, she was with me all the time. Hardly ever left my side stayed at the house I had here which really became ours. She was not the same after everything. Much different then she is now. She has changed for the better." Elijah said and then kissed my head.

"I changed a lot from then. By the time Katerina came to town I knew who she was and tried to stop her but she was able to push her way into our lives. Two nights before my brothers were changed I was. That day on my way to see Elijah I tripped and hit my head, I lost a lot of blood, so he gave me some of his blood to save me. Then Giuseppe changed my whole life forever.

' _I was out back looking at the stars waiting for my brothers to get home so I could tell them goodbye when father came out. I had been doing pretty well about staying away from him but I could tell he was pretty angry._

 _"You know about Vampires and you know who they are," he said._

 _"What do you mean?" I asked_

 _"Don't lie to me, who are they?" he yelled at me._

 _"I don't know," I told him._

 _"You are such a horrible child. You just ruin everything." He keeps getting angrier. Then before I knew it I was shot. Falling down I tried to put presser on my wound._

 _"I will be glad to be rid of you. After all, you're not even my daughter just your mother's lovers child." He said then left me to die. I felt a single tear slid down my face. This is not how I wanted my life to go. I closed my eyes waiting for it to all end.'_

"That is how you found our right before you died and became a vampire?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, Sara found me and took me to Elijah. He taught me and within a week we had left Mystic Falls."

"What about your brothers?" Elena asked me.

"By the time I left them they were both vampires and I needed to get away and leave Mystic Falls behind. So that is what I did." I told them. Caroline looked at me with a small smile.

"Where you happy when you had left it all behind?" She asked.

"Yes I was, I was with Elijah, became best friends with Rebekah, Nik, and Kol. They became family to me, we were happy for a while until we had to run once again. So over the years, I have had moments of happiness and moments that were not so good. So life has been crazy for a very long time for all of us really." I told them all.

"I can't believe that your so called father was so horrible to you. You did not deserve it at all. I am so sorry." Caroline said once again.

"It's alright Caroline, it's not anyone here's fault that I went through the things I did. I went through these and came out so much stronger than what I was before. Sure it was hard but I was able to do it. Plus I had some pretty amazing people came into my life because of it all. I have a lot in my life to be happy about. Not to focused on the pain of the past." I told them.

"So where have you been little sister?" Damon asked.

"In Forks," I told him.

"With Charlie?" Stefan asked me.

"Yes, I also met some cold ones while I was there."

"What were cold ones doing there?" Nik asked me.

"Well, they are different than normal cold ones. They only drink animal blood." I said.

"So they drink poor little bunnies like Stefan here" Damon laughed.

"Damon be nice or else," I said and glared at him.

"Sorry Stefan, you're lucky it is you Bell. Anyone else I would have killed for saying that."

"Are you scared of your sister?" Elena asked him.

"Yes, she is not someone that you mess around with," Damon told her as Stefan and the Originals all started to laugh.

"So you can kick Damon's butt?" Caroline asked with a smile.

"Yes I can and I have much time before."

"You know I think we are going to be good friends." She said.

"O I know that we will," I said as we all laughed.

"So what about David Collins?"

"Well after I left and met Rebekah we became the best of friends. I told her what happen and she told me that we had to go back to Mystic Falls. When we did it was just the two of use we decided to give him a run for his money. He thought he was going to hook up with Rebekah. When he got there with his little friends and we surprised them. We got his friends to leave. Then played a little game of cat and mouse. After a night of chasing him around his heart gave out and he died. Rebekah told me that no one got away with hurting her friend" I told them all.

"So have you ever killed anyone?" Bonnie asked me.

"No not from being a vampire. I did once kill a vampire that had been bitten by a wolf when they started to kill people."

"So you don't kill people?" Ester spoke for the first time.

"No I don't, there are other ways to be a vampire where you don't have to kill people," I said knowing exactly what she had up her sleeve.

* * *

 **So there you have it. I hope you all liked it and enjoyed. Please let me know by reviewing. Last chapters reviewers. CrazyGryl- Thank you, I am doing better as well, .7334- I'm so glad you are enjoying it, RubyDragonJewel-thank you so much, kim67255-thank you it's hard to always get all mistakes and thank you for pointing out some that slipped past. I have had betas for other stories but after a while, they flake on me and I can never get a hold of them. So if I can find one that I can count on I will, huskielover94 thank you hope you enjoy this one as well, dove 18 here is the update. Please review and thank you.**


	4. Romantic nights to Romantic mornings

**So here is the new chapter. I just want to ask if you guys still like this just let me know. Thank you to all my reviews from the last chapter it really makes me happy. So here is the new chapter I don't own anything although I wish that I did. Sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

After talking to them for a while longer Elijah and I had left. Once we were in the car on the road he looked over at me.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm alright I think. It was hard but not as hard as I thought that it would be, to tell the truth. Although I am not too sure if I like Elena all that much just yet." I said.

"Well she might take a little because of your history with Katharina, what about the others?"

"I like them, I'm pretty sure I will get along with Caroline and Bonnie. Although can I ask you a question?"

"Of course my love" he responded.

"What is going on with Nik and Caroline?" I asked he let out a small laugh.

"Well, they are pretty complicated. Nik likes her and everyone knows it although she will not say she liked him. Although I am pretty sure that she does like him." He told me.

"I am pretty sure that she likes him a lot more then what she is saying about it," I said to him.

"Well maybe after you two get closer you can ask her about it. Tell her it is alright to love him." He said to me.

"I'm sure I will," I said then I looked around.

"Where are we going?"

"I thought we would go back to our house. I thought you might like that better then we can spend the night together without my family all there."

He told me with a smile and I smiled at him. I leaned over to kiss him.

"I would love that, thank you, Elijah."

"You're so very welcome my sweet love," he said.

After a few more moments we pulled up to the house and it took my breath away yet again. Elijah parked the car then came to open my door for me.

"Well thank you, kind sir," I said as he took my hand then we walked back into the house together. We slowly walked through the house together just looking around at everything that was the same and different.

Once we finally made it up to the bedroom. I looked around the place. It was amazing. It still had parts from how it once was but also new touches to it. With light blue walls, white carpet, A little sitting room with a sensational, Curtains that separated the bed from the rest of the room that was gold, orange and brown.

"It looks so amazing Elijah."

"I am glad that you enjoy it all. I was hoping that you would." He said walking up behind me and places a kiss on my neck.

"I missed you, Elijah," I said.

"I missed you as well my beautiful Isabella." He kissed further up my neck then on my lips. I turned around in his arms and placed my lips onto his. He picked me up and carried me to the bed. He laid me down gently then we spent the whole night making up for lost time and enjoying the feeling of being in one another's arms once again after so long apart.

B&E

The next morning I woke with my head on Elijah's chest. The sunlight slowly coming through the sliver of the window that was uncovered by the curtains. I smiled as I looked around at it all.

"How did you sleep my sweet Isabella?" He asked as he played with my hair.

"Amazing, the best I have for awhile," I told him.

We laid there for a while in one another's arms. Just enjoying finally being back together after so long of being apart.

"We should get up and ready to see our family's because we know it is not long until they are calling us," I told him setting up.

"I suppose that you are right." We both climbed out of bed and he took my hand and led me over to a door with a smile on his face. He pushed the door open and we walked in. I was amazed at it all. We stood in a beautiful bathroom. It was white with marble counters and matching floor. A long sink and cupboard, chandler hanging by a huge beautiful bathtub and an amazing view of around the yard with all of the windows. It was so beautiful.

"Elijah I love it. When did you do this?"

"I did this after I came back to Mystic Falls. I wanted to have it done just in case you did come back here." He told me.

"Well thank you. I love it all so much." I kissed him and then made my way to the tub to turn it on. I pulled our some bubble bath and dumped it in the water.

"Care to join me?" I asked Elijah as I looked at him.

"I would love to." He walked over and helped me climb into the tub and then climbed in himself. I set back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He made slow kissed down my neck. I eased into his arms even more just relaxing and enjoying being together.

"I missed you, Elijah. I thought I was alright with how my life was going. I went through a lot this last little while. I didn't think things were going to go down the way that they did." I told him.

"What did happen before you came here?"

"It is kind of a long story and I'm not sure you will like it all that much."

"Whatever it is you can always tell me."

"Well, I decided to go stay with Charlie in Forks Washington. We told the town I was his daughter."

"So he knows what you are?"

"Yes, he found out when I met him as a young teenager. So we told the town I was his daughter and we played the part. Although there was one small problem."

"What was the problem?"

"Well, the coven of cold ones the ones that are different that I was talking about. There was one boy and we got into this complicated relationship because they all thought I was human." I continued to tell him the whole story not leaving anything out because we have always had a relationship where we tell each other everything. I told him all of what happened; not leaving out anything that had went down.

"So I was left in the forest and finally I decided to go back to the house and then came here."

"He left you alone out in the woods even though he thought that you were human?"

"Yes, but don't go get all overprotective. He is gone and now I'm here with you. I am always better when I am with you."

"Well, you make me better as well." I turn so I can look at him. The water was cooling pretty fast now and it was close to ten am. I smiled at him.

"You know we should do something. Maybe we can show everyone that your family does have a good side. Because I have been here for all of a day and I already know that some people don't really like your family more so when it comes to Nik." I said to him with a small smile.

"Well, people don't know the family all that well. Plus my mother and sister are planning a ball for tonight if you would like to come with me. I would love to have the most beautiful woman in Mystic Fall accompany me tonight." He said then kissed my shoulder lightly. I stood and grabbed a towel.

"'Well I guess you better ask your sister," I said climbing out with a laugh.

"Really?" he asks. He ends up climbing out after me and we ran around, him chasing me as we both laugh. We made it to the room before I fell to the bed laughing. He leaned down to kiss me.

"I was talking about you." He told me as he pulled me up.

"Well, in that case, I would love to go with you," I told him.

"We should get ready thought."

"I know, I have missed this, though"

"I have as well my love." We kissed then both got ready to go see his family at the Mikaelson's manner before the ball tonight. I could tell already that it would be a very long day and night. That and I had a few things I would be taking care of.

* * *

 **So there it is I hope you all liked it. Last chapters amazing reviews were from .7334, RubyDragonJewel, and dove18. Please if you have a minute please review so I know if you all want more. Thank you for reading.**


	5. Ball

**So here is the new chapter, a little gift from me to you all because it's my birthday and I'm really happy. I really hope you all will enjoy. All mistakes are my own. I don't have a beta at all so I do the best I can. Things do slip by me. But hopefully you will enjoy this and let me know. I own nothing although I wish I did.**

* * *

An hour later we were both ready heading to get in the car to go to his family's house. He opened my door and I climbed in, he walked around and got in. We made our way to the house in a comfortable silent.

"So I am pretty sure your sister is going to hold me, hostage, most of the afternoon to get ready for tonight. You know how your sister can be." I tell him as we both laugh.

"Yes knowing my sister she will keep you busy. Although I do get you tonight right?"

"Of course my love," I said. We pulled up to the house. Elijah turned off the car, made his way to my side opening my door for me. I climbed out and he took my hand. By the time we got to the front door Rebekah met us by the door within already opened.

"Finally you are here." She said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the stairs. "Bye Elijah" I called to him as she pulled me up the stairs. We all spent the next few hours getting ready. We were all getting ready; Rebekah and I were getting our nails done while Elijah, Kol, and Finn were getting tuxes fitted and trying things on.

"Rebekah, tell me how handsome I am"

"Oh Kol, you know I can't be compelled," Rebekah told Kol as the rest of us laughed. "Alright, what about you then Isabel?"

"Don't even think about it Kol" I told him. That is when Nik came in upset because Rebekah went after Elena. Then he and Kol started to argue. Until their mother walked in and called Nik to follow her. Once they were out of the room Kol started to laugh.

"Someone's in trouble."

"Kol stop," I told him. We all continued to get ready for the ball. I ended up wearing a beautiful blood red dress. My hair was in ringlets half up, half down. I looked over to Rebekah and smiled at her.

"Are you ready?"

"Of course" we both linked arms and walked out to meet the others before people started to show. Once we walked to meet the others before people started to show. Once we walked downstairs we both went our own way. I walked around just looking at everything.

"Do you like it?" Elijah walked up to me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I love it. It's all just so amazing. I feel whole again." I turned around in his arms.

"Well, I'm glad. You look beautiful by the way." I smiled at him. I placed a kiss on his lips and we should there for a moment just in one another arms. That is when Kol walked in. "Would you two get a room people are showing up" he said walking through. We both laughed a little but pulled apart anyway.

"Are you ready for this?"

"With you by my side, I'm ready for anything," I told him. He took my hand and then we started to greet people. After a while people were here and mingling all around. Elijah gave a speech and we all ended on the dance floor dancing. I was dancing with Elijah.

"So how long?" I asked him.

"How long until what my love?"

"Caroline sees that she has fallen for your brother?"

"I don't really know, to tell the truth. I guess we will just have to see what happens." We keep dancing for a little longer.

"Elijah, do you trust your mother?"

"I don't know, I really want to trust her that she wants our family back together. I just don't know if I can just yet, to tell the truth." We keep dancing then everyone switched partners. I ended up with Nik.

"I know," I told him.

"What do you know?"

"How you feel about Caroline. I also know she likes you."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm not blind; I see the way you look at each other. You can also feel it anytime you are in the same room."

"Well, she won't ever go for me as long as her friends and your brothers are in the picture." He told me.

"Don't worry about it all. I know how to make things better it will just take some time." Once the song was over I snuck out while no one was watching me. I had a few things I needed to take care of. I made my way upstairs to take care of things. As I walked up the stairs I noticed that Elena had disappeared. I had a feeling I knew where she was. I walked down the hall at the top of the stairs. I saw Finn and walked up to him. He looked over at me.

"Finn, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"What is it you need to talk about?"

"About your mother and what she has planned. I know what she wants to do, that you are going to help her. I know you want to be happy, and I know how to make you happy." "What do you mean?"

"I made a call today, to someone I know you love and want to be with. Someone that wants to be with you as well." I told him.

"Do you know where Sage is?"

"I do and I called her earlier, she's on her way here. She said she would be here in a day or so." I looked in his eyes to see a glimmer of hope there.

"She's really coming?" He asked and I could hear the hope.

"Yes, but you can't be with her and have a happy ending with her like you want if you let your mother kill you all. I know you want to be happy."

"How do you know mothers plan?"

"The ancestors told me and it is not at all what they want. They have bigger plans for your family now. For all of us really, you just have to trust me and I will help you be happy Finn. There is so much that you don't know. That none of you know."

"Yes, but mother is already setting her plan into motion."

"Don't worry about that, I can take care of it all."

"Aright, thank you Isabel, I don't think I will ever be able to thank you properly for bringing her here."

"Your welcome, now go enjoy yourself while I talk to mother dearest." Finn pulls me into a hug which surprises me but I'm more than happy to return. Both of us separated and went our own ways. I made my way to the room that Ester and Elena were it. I knocked on the door as I walked in.

"Isabel how lovely of you to join us." Ester said to me.

"Well I thought it was time for us to be able to finally talk. Elena, I'm sure my brothers are looking for you. Thank you for talking while I was busy." I tell them, they both look at me stun but Elena slowly makes her way out of the room.

"What do you think you are doing?" she asked me.

"Something that someone should have done a very long time ago because you need to hear it. I know what you are up to and no it will not work. You don't understand any of it at all. Killing your children is not what you are supposed to do. It's not what the ancestors really want. You think you understand it all but that is the thing you don't. I know you think you are doing what's right. But you killing them will do more damage than good. I will not let you do this at all. Plus Elena would never agree to help if she knows all of what would happen if you kill them. I will tell them your plan if you don't change your mind very fast. The want to be a family, they want their mother back. The mother they deserved all of those years ago. Give it a chance to be a real family. I have been there two days now and I can see how much they have changed for the better. Mostly Nik, just by being around Caroline makes him better. Yes they are not perfect but what do you expect with them growing up the way they did and being chased by the father trying to kill them for years. Don't throw away everything because you think they are not good. Because they are just afraid to show it because they don't want to get hurt again by you there mother. That started with you and their father. Give them a chance that you never did to be happy. To love and be loved, that is all they ever wanted. To be a family and to have someone to love and to be loved by to enjoy the little things. If you ever loved them at all you will let them be happy."

"Well I can see why me children all love you so much. Do you think that this is really the way? That they are really going to be able to change?"

"Yes and they will but you have to work with me and not against me. I can get your family back, but I need you to trust me can you do that?"

"Alright, you have one month to prove it to me." She told me.

"No problem, I will." We left the room and made our way back to the party. I had a lot to do and a little amount.

* * *

 **Well there you have it I hope you enjoyed. Last chapters reviews are Beuty6, .7334, RubyDragonJewel, Guest, kim67255. I hope you all enjoy.**


	6. Girl Talk

**So here is the new chapter. I'm so sorry it has been a while but I was working on this chapter, and then I fell and hit my head. So I have been recovering from a concussion (I'm doing a lot better now than I was). So of course that means very little screen time. So I have been writing it all down now I just have to type it and post. But it may still take some time to do so as I can only handle small amounts of time on the computer right now. Anyway I really hope you enjoy this and like always I own nothing. All mistakes are my own though. Enjoy.**

* * *

The next few days after the ball were pretty intense. I spent time with the Mikaelson's, my brothers, building friendships with Caroline, Bonnie, and some of the other friends as well.

I also was spending time getting to know Esther and trying to help their family work on things. Plus now Sage was in town and I could see how happy Sage and Finn were together. In all the free time I had from everything else I would spent time with Elijah just loving being back together.

I had also been working on bringing them all together so we could all get along. I wanted them all to see how lucky they all were. I had left the house to meet up with Caroline at the grill.

Once I got there I walked in and saw Caroline waiting. I walked over and set down with her.

"Sorry I am late, took me longer to get out of the house then I thought it would."

"You are fine; I just got here as well." We ended up ordering our food and talking while we waited.

"Would you mind if I asked you something?" I said after a few minutes.

"Sure, what is it?"

"It's kind of personal, is that alright?"

"Of course, I know a lot of personal things about you. Ask me anything you want to know."

"What is going on with you and Nik, or Klaus as you all call him?"

"I don't really know to tell the truth. I know that he has a thing for me. I'm just not sure how I feel about him. Part of me wants to go for it while another part of me is so nerves to admit that I do kind of like him. I just really don't know how I feel about it all. I'm scared that the way I feel is going to cause problems for everyone. I don't think I have ever told anyone how I feel. Let alone said it out loud. It's just so easy to talk to you, like we have been best friends for our whole lives."

"Well I was pretty good friends with you ancestor from back when I was human. Maybe you feel that connection." I suggested to her then paused.

"I know that what you have with Klaus is complicated but it's ok to feel what you do. It's alright to follow your heart, and if your friends really love you and care about you they will support you and what you want. Follow your heart and not your head for once. You deserve to be happy no matter who it's with or what it takes to make you happy. If you think there is something there you should follow it and go for it. Enjoy everything that you can have. Klaus is different when you are with him. You are like a sun that came into his dark world. I really think that if Klaus is who you want you should go for it."

"Do you really think it's a good idea?"

"Caroline, if he is who you want then go for it. Once you get to know him and I mean really know him. He's an amazing guy. He's one of my closest friends now. After I met them, Nik helped me with the whole not knowing my real dad thing. If you really want this you should go for it."

"Thank you Bella its nice to be able to talk to someone that understands and will not judge me for how I feel. I'm glad that you came here. Everyone is always worried about Elena especially your brothers. They don't care as long as she is safe. I love Elena; she's one of my best friends. I just wish that it was not always about her. That they care about what others feel and want just as much as what Elena wants or needs. I wish that is was not always what we should do for Elena. Does that make me a bad friend?"

"Of course not, you should be able to do your own thing. It's not all about her. Listen tonight Rebekah and I are spending the night together and having a sleepover at their house while Elijah is with his brothers. Why don't you come over and spend the night? I can pick you up on my way over, or we can stop by your place to get your things and you can come to my house for a while. It's all up to you. I promise they will be on their best behaver around you."

"Alright, it sounds like fun. I would love to come with you."

"Would you like to come to my house before? We can drop your car off at your place on our way and you can get the things you need."

"I would like that, thank you Bella it means the world to me that you have become my friend. I don't have many people in my life like you."

"Well you always have me as a friend." That is when our food came we ate and talked for a little until the sheriff walked up to us.

"Hi mom, what are you up to?" So this was Liz Damon was talking about the other day.

"Getting lunch, who's your friend?"

"Right, you have not met yet. Mom this is Isabel Salvatore, Damon and Stefan's little sister. Although she goes by Bella, Bella this is my mother sheriff Liz Forbes."

"It's so nice to meet you. I have herd lots of good things about you." I shake her hand.

"Well it's nice to meet you as well and thank you."

"Mom Bella invited me to stay the night with her so I won't be home tonight."

"That's fine I'm working late so I will not be home most of the night. I will let you girls get back to your lunch. It was nice to meet you Bella. You two have fun tonight. I will see you tomorrow Caroline." We told her bye and she went her way to get her own lunch. We finished then made our way to Caroline's house to get the things she needed.

"I like it, it's a nice place." I say as she walks up to the house with me. She opens the door for us.

"Thank you, I like it. Come on in." We walked in and then made our way up to her room.

"It won't take long I promise."

"Your fine we have time." I told her as I looked around.

"Are you sure Rebekah is fine with me coming?"

"She will be, it gives you a chance to get to know one another better. Maybe you guys could even become friends."

"I hope she is alright with it." That is when my phone started to ring. I saw that it was Rebekah.

"I will be right back." I walked down the stairs and walked outside to answer my phone.

"Hi Rebekah, what's up with you?"

"Just getting ready for tonight, you're still coming right?"

"Of course, but I'm bringing someone with me."

"Who?" She asked me curiously.

"Caroline, and before you freak out I want to bring her because I have become pretty good friends with her. I really thing that you two would get along, especially if it's just the three of us."

"Alright but I hope you are right."

"I am trust me, it will be fun."

"Alright will you still be here at 7?"

"Yes we will, then the guys can do their thing while we do ours. See you then."

"Alright, bye sis" we both hang up and I walk back into Caroline's room.

"We are all set for tonight, are you all ready?"

"Yes I got everything."

"Ok let's head out" we walk out and get in my car then head off to my house.

When we got there I parked out front then looked at Caroline.

"This place is so beautiful."

"Thank you; this was where Elijah was living when I was human. Although he has put modern touches into it. New paint, appliances, indoor plumbing, lighting, you know things like that. I love it all so much, just wait tell you see inside." I told her with a huge smile on my face.

We walked in giggling with one another. As we came to the front doorway she looked around.

"Wow this is so amazing"

"Thank you." That's when Elijah came out and saw us.

"Hello Miss, Forbes, Isabel." He came over to us and kissed me. Once we pulled back I cuddled into his side.

"Caroline, is coming to our sleepover tonight. So she is spending time over here before we go over there."

"Well it's nice to see you. Does my sister know?"

"Yes I already told Rebekah and she was fine with it. I really think they could be good friends."

"What about my brother?"

"Who Kol?" I asked with a smile playing on my lips.

"No Niklaus?"

"Not yet." I say with a smile.

"You play very dirty."

"I know." I said kissing his cheek.

"And you absolutely love it." Then I took Caroline around on a tour of the house and showed her around. After that we talked as we got ready for the night.

* * *

 **So there you have it. I hope you liked it. I will update as soon as I can. Last chapter's reviews are from CrazyGryl, galwidanatitud, RubyDragonJewel, .7334, JustSearching. Please review, also something a little special whoever reviews will get a little sneak peek from the next chapter.**


	7. Night with the Mikaelson's

**Hello everyone, I am sorry it has been a little but it has been a busy summer. Plus recovering after being in the ER, though I am doing better now. Anyway here is the new chapter I hope you like it I own nothing. Sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

By 6:00 that night we were all ready to head out. We all walked out to the car and Elijah opened the doors for us both. He put the bags in the back and got in himself.

"Alright we have everything right?"

"I do, what about you Care?"

"I do as well."

"Well, we are on our way then."

"I love this place though. It really is truly amazing."

"Thank you, Miss. Forbes."

"You know you could call me Caroline." She told him.

"Yes because she is going to be around a lot more now that we are friends."

"Well alright Caroline. I'm glad that you and Isabella have become friends."

"Thank you and I am as well." The rest of the ride was full of small talk and getting to know one another better.

Once we got there Elijah got out and opened the doors for us once more than grabbed the bags.

"We can help you know," I told him.

"I have them," he told us.

We walked up to the house as I shake my head at him and then knock on the door which Rebekah comes to answer.

"Hi come on in." We all walked in and I saw Caroline really look around.

"Elijah you can put the bags in my room," Rebekah tells him.

"Alright sister" he kissed me then Rebekah's head and goes up the stairs.

"Well, I'm glad you could come." She tells Caroline when it's just the three of us.

That is when Nik walks in not paying too much attention to us as he is walking.

"Hello, Isabella where is my brother?"

"Upstairs putting out things in Rebekah's room." I had a huge smile on my face as did Rebekah.

"Why is he putting your things in her room?" That's when he finally looked over to us and saw Caroline. I saw his eyes light up.

"Well, Caroline and I are having a sleepover with Rebekah tonight so Elijah is taking our things up for us," I told him with a smile.

"It's nice to see you see you, Caroline."

"You as well Klaus." They both had smiles playing on their lips. That is when Kol walked in. I saw the smirk come to his face.

"Well, it looks like Klaus's little dream girl is finally here." He laughs as Nik growls at him just as Elijah is walking back in.

"Kol you will be nice, Caroline is my friend and my guest so you will play nice with everyone."

"You don't like fun do you?"

"I do just when you play nice.

"Trust me he knows how to have fun," I tell him with a smile playing on my lips.

"I did not need to hear that." He said as he walks away from us and we laugh.

"Alright, so you girls ready then?" Rebekah asked us.

"I am," Caroline said.

"Me too, let's go," I said as we started to head up to Rebekah's room.

I kissed Elijah on the way and we told the boys bye while they went to do whatever it was that they were doing.

We walked into Rebekah's room.

"This is amazing Rebekah," Caroline told her as she looked around.

"Thank you." We ended up changing into pj's and doing one another's nails and talking about everything getting to know each other better.

Within an hour I could see a friendship forming between the two of them and I was really happy that they were getting along so well. I ended up burning some Sage to keep the boys from our conversations that were going on.

"So tell me Caroline, do you like my brother?" Rebekah asked Caroline.

"Well I think that I might." She said with a small smile playing on her face.

"Alright, why don't you go find out for sure and show him?" I tell her with my own smile.

"Alright maybe I will." She got up and walked to the door while both Rebekah and I looked at each other and smiled. All of us were in our PJs but had our nails and toes painted.

Caroline walked out of the room with the both of us behind her. We walked through the house looking for the guys.

We found them in the great room talking. Kol, Nik, and Elijah were all in there. Finn and Sage had gone out and Ester was somewhere. The guys looked at us as Rebekah and I smiled.

Caroline walked over to Nik and kissed him.

"About time," Kol said and Caroline pulled away from Nik.

"Not that I'm complaining love but what was that for?"

"I'm ready; I'm done with pretending that I don't have feelings for you because I do. If people don't like it that is their problem, not mine." She had a smile on her face the whole time she talked to him spilling how she felt to him.

"Well, I'm glad that you decided to give me a chance. I promise you love that you will not regret any of it. I want to show you the world and give it to you. I promise to make you happy. I might not be perfect or the best, but I will try for you." After that, they kissed yet again and Elijah kissed me and I smiled.

"Well, now I feel left out," Rebekah said to us so both Caroline and I went and kissed her cheeks.

"Don't worry we will find you love as well." We all linked arms.

"Well, we will be on our way then. You boys have fun and we will see you later." Caroline said. We all made our way back to Rebekah's room with our arms linked. We went to have some more girl time.

Once we were back in her room I shut the door and we all made it back to where we were set before we left.

"So Rebekah who are you liking?" I asked her, as a small smile came to her face.

"Well, there is this one guy."

"So who is he?"

"I really don't think it will work." She told us as she looked down.

"Why, how do you know?"

"He's human and not a fan of vampires." In that moment I knew who she was talking about.

"You mean the cute bartender Matt?"

"Yes, I like him; he's different from other guys."

"I have known Matt for years. I know he's not crazy about vampires but I can tell he likes you. Give it a chance. Just make sure that you give him time with it all. Give him space to breathe. He did lose his sister because of her becoming a vampire." Caroline spoke up for the first time since coming back up to the room.

"I will, thank you both of you. I just want to be happy and have a love like you and Elijah have Bella. I just don't know if that will ever happen for me at this point."

"Don't lose hope because you really can be happy." I know over the years a lot has happened but I promise that things will get better. You will find a love I just know you will."

"Thank you, Bell. You always have my back that is for sure. I'm glad I have you as a friend. Also, I'm glad that you are here Caroline and I really hope that we can become friends like Bella and I. We could become our own little group of best friends."

"Thank you, Rebekah, I can't wait to see what happens as well."

"So Caroline what are you going to do about Tyler?"

"When I talk to him I will tell him it is over plan and simple. It can't be a big surprise he's never here as it is. I know part of the reason is Klaus, but if he really cared he would try a little bit harder for me."

"Well good for you, you really do deserve the world and Nik will give it to you."

We keep talking for a while laughing and having fun. It was nice to just be with friends not pretending to be someone I was not. To enjoy all the things that I thought I had lost so long ago.

We ended up in a pillow fight 101 as we were calling it.

"This will take forever to clean," Rebekah said once we all fell down by each other. There were feathers everywhere, some of which was still falling down around us, we all started to laugh.

"We could always have Kol clean it all up," I told her as we all laughed some more.

"Who's up for a movie?" Rebekah asked us.

"I am," Caroline said.

"I am too," I said as well. We all stood up and I used a little magic to clean and we headed out to go watch a movie downstairs.

"So what movie should we watch?" We were in their home theater room.

"How about The Back-up Plan?" Care asked.

"I have not seen it yet so let's watch it," Rebekah said. She put it in and we went to get snacks while the previews played. We go back and settled in with pillows and blankets to watch the movie just as it got to the main title page. The movie started and we all cuddle in with our snacks to watch the movie. This was a joy in life that I was happy to be a part of.

Life was pretty good, to tell the truth.

* * *

 **So there you have it. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and thank you to last chapters reviewers vampire and inuyasha lover 13, RubyDragonJewel, .7334, JustSearching. Thank you, everyone, that is reading still. I will update soon.**


	8. Girls day out

**Well, I am very sorry it has been so long. I went out of town and was in Forks Washington which really is amazing. I planned to update before I left and while there but got busy. So here I am updating now. Also if you still want more let me know. If people are done with this story I am going to put it on hold to work on other things. Anyway, I own nothing. On with the story then.**

* * *

The next morning I wake in Elijah's room in the bed. I look around when he comes walking in with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Well good morning to me," I said with a smile. He smiles back at me and makes his way over to the bed to myself. He places a small kiss on my lips as I smile into it.

"So I remember watching a movie with the girls but the rest is a blank. Like why I'm now in your bed, not that I really mind though."

"Well my love, after you all fell asleep while watching the movie, my brothers and I took you all to bed, and then we all went to bed." He told me with a smile and a kiss on my head, and then made his way to the closet to get ready for the day. I followed his lead and pulled myself from our warm bed and picked out my own outfit for the day.

"So what happened after us girls left the room and went back to Rebekah's room?"

"Yes, well Kol went off with his little jokes at Nicklaus, Nicklaus who just had a smug grin on his face the rest of the night. So it was just a normal night with my bothers. As for myself, I'm glad that Miss Forbes finally told my brother of her feelings because we all know she is good for him."

"What about your mother?"

"Well, she hopes that he is becoming a bette4r person because of Miss. Forbes."

"I think he is, I have not seen a smile like that one last night on his face for a very long time. They are perfect for one another. She really brings light to his life and he calms her in a way no one else can."

"I do suppose you are right my love. So what are your plans for the day?" At this point, both of us were ready to go.

"Well us girls are going for a small shopping trip."

"By small I'm assuming you mean by the whole store. "

"Probably," I told him with a smile knowing how both of the other girls were with shopping. They were very different to shop with then Alice. Whereas Alice always pushed for it to be her way. As long as I had known Rebekah and even Caroline they never forced me into something I did not want. Plus Rebekah knew my still and what I liked, and Caroline was learning as well.

Rebekah was really my oldest friend. She always understood me in a way that most people did not. She was more like a sister than just a friend.

"What are your plans?" I asked Elijah as we made our way out of the room.

"Make sure my brothers don't do anything to get themselves into trouble." He told me with a slight smile.

"Well, that sounds like you will have a very busy and fun day in front of you," I told him with a smirk. He smiled back at me as we made our way to the bottom of the stairs.

"That I do, you as well." He pulls me in and places a gentle kiss to my lips. We pull back from one another and I smile at him.

"You have fun with the girls today." He told me with a smile.

"I will, you have fun with those brothers of yours."

"Don't I always." I laughed as we walked into the parlor where the others were waiting for us. I walked over to the girls and after we said our goodbyes us three girls left to go shopping. We talked about random things and sang along to the radio on our way to the mall. Once we got here we made our way to the first store. Once there we spent a good hour going through rack after rack of clothing. Each of us had piles to try on. We slowly made our way to the dressing rooms to try things on. We would come out to show one another the different outfits.

"So I was thinking. We should have a party." Rebekah said after a little.

"I think that would be fun. What kind of party are you thinking?" I asked her zipping up my dress.

"A normal high school kind of party."

"I'm in," Caroline said as we all came out.

"Plus I think we all found our outfits for it," Rebekah told us as we all looked at one another. Rebekah had a blood Red dress on that looked amazing on her. Caroline was in a white dress that made her natural beauty show. I had a silver dress on which was a little lower cut than I would normally wear. Plus it was a little short but had some sparkle to it as well.

"I think we look hot," Caroline said.

"I agree we look amazing," I told them.

"Plus I think we will be turning heads as well all night," Rebekah replied to us as we all laughed and made our way back into the rooms to try on the rest of the clothing. We would make comments on outfits that we liked on one another. After about an hour we were done. Each of us had a few outfits that we were getting at this point. We made our way to pay for our things then made our way to the next store. We all decided to get shoes for our dresses we got for the party. Rebekah decided on some red hills for herself, Caroline got some white heals with diamonds on them. Then I got silver strappy ones. We each got a few pairs of shoes. I found some black hilled boots that went up to my legs. I found some others that I would never have worn while in forks but I was happy here more than I ever was there. We spent a while trying on shoes and laughing with one another. I had been right about Rebekah and Caroline. They had become pretty fast friend's since they got to know one another.

"So what should we do now ladies?" I asked as we left the shoe store.

"We could do lunch somewhere like any normal girls day out," Caroline told us.

"Sound good to me," Rebekah said.

"I'm in as well," I told them.

We made our way to the food court and got some food.

"Well, I have had fun today. Thank you for having me. We really don't do this much anymore. The other girls and I anyway." Caroline told us after a little while.

"Well, I'm glad, other than Bell's here I don't really have friends. Kol tells me that it's because I'm horrible but that's not how I was when I was human. I had all kinds of friends. But after that, I have never had friends until Bells came into our lives and changed us all for the better. Then you came into our lives and brought our more of the kind side of Nik out. Parts I have not seen since we were human. I'm glad he found you, Caroline."

"Thank you, Rebekah. I was not very sure of it all at first but now I am so happy that I get to be a part of the family and friends that you all are. I have never had a family like this. Just my mom and dad and now he is gone."

"Well Caroline, you will always be part of our crazy insane, messed up family. We may not be perfect all the time and we may not always get along, well the guys anyway. I'm happy that you are going to be like my sister. You are going to be an amazing member of our family. You are amazing and wonderful; you just fit in so well with us all. Which makes me so happy, I am glad that you come into your life's, and I can't wait to see where life takes us all next."

I told her with a smile.

We all smiled at one another as we were getting up and Caroline pulled us both into a huge hug, as we all laughed.

"Thank you, both so much for all the love. It's nice to have people show love towards me again with everything being about Elena all the time. I'm glad to have some new friends, sisters really." Caroline told us both.

"Well it's nice to get some more girls in the family," Rebekah told her as we all laughed and made our way to do some more shopping. We went to a few more stores and talked the whole time just laughing and having fun with one another.

Once we were done we made our way out to the car and loaded it with our bags. Then we got in and made our way back to the house.

After we drive back home we got out our bags from the back and made our way to the house.

Once we walked into the house you could fell the tension. We put your bags down then found everyone in the sitting room. Nik was angry while everyone else was as well.

Elijah looked like he was trying to figure something out by coming up with a plan.

"What happened?" I asked as they all looked at us Nik spoke first.

"Your brothers and their friends tried to kill Finn." He was seething, and after that bit of information so was I.

"I'll be back," I told them storming out of the room with Caroline right behind me. The trip to the house went by in a blur.

Once we were there I slammed the door to the car and made my way up to the house slamming the door open as I went in to see my brothers and all there friends as well.

"You tried to kill Finn?" I yelled at them.

Oyes I was more than angry.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it. I hope you enjoyed so please let me know what you think about it. Last chapters reviews are .7334, RubyDragonJewel. Thank you both also I will be sending a sneak peak of the next chapter to you both and whoever reviews this chapter.**


	9. Family Fights

**Well here is the new chapter. I hope you are all still liking this story, so please let me know. I own nothing and sorry for any mistakes. On with the new chapter.**

* * *

"Bell we can't trust them," Damon said while everyone else looked at Caroline and me.

"So in return, you don't trust me."

"Of course I trust you we just can't trust them. They have gone after Elena too much."

"O my gosh would you stop with the Elena card. I'm so sick of it. From the time I got here, it has been Elena this Elena that. Always about Elena, well what about everyone else? What about me your sister?" I will not go through what went down with Katerina again. I am not going to stand aside while our family falls apart. I love the Mikelson's and you to use to be close with some of them as well. I will not let you kill them because if you do bad things will happen I promise you that. There is just so much that you really don't understand at all. I love both of you and Stefan but I will not go against the Mikalson's because I love them just as much. I love Elijah so much; he is the person I want to be with. And the others are my friends as well as family. Plus Caroline would be pretty upset as well."

"You would pick them over your own family?" Stefan asked me speaking for the first time.

"Yes, don't you see it? As my brothers you should want me to be happy and bring with Elijah makes me happy. I will set a truce between you guys and them if you want. But if you really love me you will want me to be happy." I was so mad and hurt at this point.

"They can't be trusted though," Damon said.

"Well, I guess you can't trust me as well. So I am not staying around people that don't really care or trust me." I yelled at them and then started to make my way up the stairs.

"Bells you don't have to do that," Stefan said and I turned to look at him. I could see the hurt in his eyes. I looked at Damon and saw the hurt in his as well but I was hurting too.

"I'm afraid that I do. " I told him breaking my heart as I did.

"Bell we can't lose you again," Damon said to me.

"Well, you should have thought of that before," I told them making my way upstairs with Caroline behind me and that all calling our names behind us.

"Once we got to my room I unlocked the door and we walked in. Caroline gasped at what she saw.

"This is so beautiful."

"Thank you, it's changed a lot over the years, to tell the truth. I just had this done when I got back here. I planned on spending time with my brothers, but I guess not now." I was mad at them but I also loved them more than I could handle at times .it really killed me to do this but I had to teach them they could not act this way to people.

"I'm so sorry Bella. It must be hard."

"Yes but sometimes you have to do hard things," I told her.

"What did they mean by lose you again?"

"After I became a vampire they spent the next 20 years think that I had died."

"That has to have been hard on all of you."

"Yes, but it was to keep them safe."

"They are probably listing to us."

"No, I have a spell on my room."

"I always wondered what this room was."

"I keep it locked from all the people and women they bring here." I walked over to a bookshelf and pulled my book off to open up to a secret door. I pricked my finger and dropped a drop of blood on the lock. It clicked open and I walked in.

"Come on in Caroline," I told her.

"Thanks, what is this?"

"It's my room for all my witch things. Only I can get in. Well, my blood gets you in any way. But you have to know how to find it and very few know how." I told her as I grabbed things putting them in a bag.

"Who all knows?"

"Well you know, Elijah, Rebekah, and Nik. Damon and Stefan don't even know where it is. They know I have one just not where it is."

"Wow, well I'm glad you trust me."

"I do, you're like a sister to me now," I tell her with a smile.

We finish getting everything that I need. I look the room back up and we get my other things which take up less than ten minutes.

Once we had my bags we grabbed them walking out and I looked the door back up.

We walked down the stairs where my brothers were waiting.

"Bells don't do this." Damon pleaded with me and I could see the pain in both my brothers' eyes which was killing me and my heart was breaking but I had to do this.

"I'm sorry but you left me no choice." We both walked to the door and I pulled it open.

"I can't-do this again. I did it before with you when Kathrin came into our life's and look what happened then. My whole life I have been there for both of you all the time. Then every time I needed my big brothers you both were too busy for me. You are letting Elena come between us just like Kathrin. They both just play with you and you let it happen. Well, I'm not standing by anymore, if you can't be there for me I will be with people that will be there for me. I can't let you both keep breaking my heart. I can't take it anymore. I'm sorry but I am done."

"Bella please?" Stephen said.

"No, and if any of you go after them again you will regret it. Don't worry I will them the same."

I told them and we walked out and put the things in my car. As I went climbing in my car, I looked back to my brothers. I climbed in and drove away breaking all of our hearts in the presses.

By the time we got back to the house. I turned the car off grabbed my bags and walked into the house with Caroline behind me. I went upstairs and into Elijah's room putting my bags down and set down on the bed. Then the tears started to make their way down my face.

A moment later Elijah came in and pulled me into his arms, not saying anything he just let me cry.

"I can't-do it Elijah. I love you all and why can't everyone just get alone like they use to?"

"I don't know love. Sometimes things change and it is hard but I promise you it will get better. I love you and I am here to support you in whatever you do. I will always have your back.

"Thank you, Elijah. I love you as well." I just stayed the rest of the night with him just letting him comfort me.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you like this. Thank you to last chapters reviews from .7334, Guest. I hope you all like this chapter. Please review and I will update soon.**


	10. Long talks, Romantic Moments

**I hope you are all well. Here is the next chapter kind of a little filter one between things. Please let me know if you want more of this story because if not I will be putting it on hold while working on other ones. So if you want me to continue let me know. I own nothing but any mistakes I might have missed, and I'm sorry if I did but I'm sick right now so trying had to keep updating once a week though. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The next few days after my fight with my brothers were hard. I spent most of the time with Elijah and the others. Caroline had stayed with us as well and she and Nik were doing really well at this point. It had been a hard few days and I did a lot of crying while I was on my own.

I missed them but I was so sick of everyone always dragging me into the middle and wanting me to take sides. I just could not do it, because I did care and love them all, which made the whole thing harder, and broke my heart as well.

I was in the sitting room of Elijah's and my home when my cell rang. I picked it up to answer.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi, Bella" I heard Charlie on the other line.

"Hi, Charlie how are you? Are you eating real food?" I asked with a laugh.

"Yes, I am. I'm doing alright. You remember Harry Clearwater?"

"Ya, your friend down in La Push right?"

"Yes, he passed away this week."

"Charlie, I'm so sorry. I can come up if you would like." I knew how close they were.

"No, it's alright. I have been helping Sue his wife out with things. Have you talked to anyone from here since you left?"

"No, you are the first. I didn't know what to say to people. I can't really tell them I'm a vampire and I came to see my real family, now can I?"

"I suppose so. There is something else I need to tell you. The Cullen's are back here and have been asking where you are. I told them you needed to get away after things that went down. They don't know where you are though."

I sighed; of course, they are back now I have to make sure they don't find me even though I missed some of them.

"Thank you for telling me. I cant handle them right now when I have so much going on here."

"What's wrong Bells?"

"My brothers," I told him.

"What did they do this time?"

"There's a girl."

"Let me guess they both like her."

"Yes, and she is stringing them both a lot. I can't-do this with them again. It drives me crazy that they let girls come between us all like this. Plus Elijah and his family are here and that is one of the problems with my brothers they are trying to kill them and it's all just a mess really if I'm telling the truth. I just don't think I can keep up. I came here to get a break from all the crazy that I was in there in Forks."

"I'm so sorry Bells. I wish I could do something to help you."

"Well, maybe you can. What are your plans next week?"

"Work and home maybe down to La Push, Why?"

"How would you feel about coming up here?"

"You really want me to come?"

"Yes, if you want to. It would be nice to have some kind of normal for a little while. Plus I miss you and I'm sure you would enjoy it up here. As long as you are ok with Vampires running around."

"Well, I did live with you. I'm sure you will keep me safe. How about I come on Monday?"

"That would be amazing Charlie. I will book you a flight and send you the information as soon as I'm done."

"Bells I can get my own ticket."

"No, let me do this for you. You let me stay with you and you're coming here for me. It's the least I can do." After a moment he finally responded.

"Alright but only this once."

"Deal, I will get it booked after we are off the phone."

"Alright, I will see you in three days then. Bye Bells."

"Bye Charlie," I tell him and we hang up. I grab my laptop and book him a flight out here as Elijah walks in. He comes over to kiss me then sets down by me.

"What are you up to?"

"Booking a flight for Charlie to come see me this next week."

"Well that is nice, it will be good for you to see him. Maybe he can help you some."

"I hope so." I finish booking the flight and send the info to Charlie. I then put my laptop down then curl into Elijah's side. He wraps his arm tightly around me.

"How are you, my love?"

"I don't know really, I'm just sick of the drama and everything else. I'm just done with it all really."

"I know love and I really am sorry that you got pulled into the middle of all of this. It's not how I wanted it to be when you came back here."

"I know but it is what it is." We are quiet for a few moments. Then he spoke up again.

"I have something for you."

"You do?"

"Yes, and I don't want anything in return alight?"

"Ok, what is it?" He hands me a little box. I open it to see a beautiful gold heart-shaped locket. I took it out and looked inside where there was a picture of us and it was inscribed 'Always and Forever'.

"Elijah it is so beautiful. What is it for?"

"Well today is the anniversary of the first day we met, and you have had the key to my heart from that first meeting."

"Elijah is amazing. Thank you, I did not think you would remember with everything going on."

"Of course, I will always remember the day my life changed for the better." He smiled and we kissed.

"Will you help me put it on?"

"Of course," he tells me. I turn and he helps to put it on. I turn back around and look at him.

"Thank you, Elijah, for everything. Just for being here for me. I love you so much."

"I love you as well." I kiss him and before I know it we head up to our room to continue what we had started downstairs. Maybe things are getting better.

E&B

A few hours later I was in the kitchen cleaning when there was a knock on the door. I put my rag down and headed to get the door. Once I opened the door I saw Caroline standing there, and she was mad but I could also see the hurt in her eyes.

"Care some in, what happened?" I asked her, she walked in and I shut the door.

"I can't believe them I thought they were my friends but now just because I chose to be happy they are all mad at me and to make it worse now poor Matt is being put in the middle of it all because of whatever you want to call what he has going on with Rebekah."

"What do you mean?" I asked as I brought her to the sitting room.

"I mean they all cornered me at my house, my house and told me that it was not a good idea to be with Klaus because he is a bad guy and has killed a lot of people. Then I pointed out that we had all killed people as well and I'm pretty sure Damon and Stefan are up there in numbers they got mad saying it was different. Then I asked how it was different when Damon used me as a blood bag plaything. But no I'm the bad guy now because I sleep with the enemy. When Elena use to say how bad Damon was all of them did. They just don't like that I'm finally happy and they can't use me against Klaus anymore because I really do love him. Did you know that? That I love him because I didn't until today when they said he was just using me like so many others have in the past. I don't know what to do Bells. I just so angry and now I'm rambling. I hate what they do to me."

"Care breathe, I get it. I know how my brothers are and I know how Petrova's and Bennett's can be. So I understand. Don't listen to them; they are not happy so they are trying to make everyone else suffer with them. Once they figure out what they want to do then they will leave you alone. To answer your question yes I did know you love Klaus. I did from the moment I saw you two together. I think everyone did that is why they would use you against him. I promise they are just doing this because of me and our fight. I will fix things don't worry. Although in other news my fake dad is coming here next week and my exboyfriend and his family moved back to Forks."

"Really, what are you going to do? I can't wait to meet your fake dad though."

"I don't know I hope they just move on and let me as well. I'm back with Elijah and I'm happy here. Plus I can't-do anymore crazy right now. That and it was really hard keeping the whole I'm a vampire of the true kind secret. It was exhausting trying to keep it from everyone all the time, especially when the not so great cold ones came to town. So I really don't have many reasons to go back there now. So I think I will stay here and dill with the crazy here." I told her with a sigh.

"I don't blame you. I hate keeping the vampire secret because it's so hard. Though it's nice to have people to talk to about it and that are vampires too. There you were all alone. I can't image what that was like."

"Not too much fun, but it was nice to get away from things for a while. Although I am starting to believe that I am a magnet for crazy and supernatural beings. I am ready to get away for a little. Maybe us girls can go away for the weekend. Put some distance between us and all of this. How does that sound?"

"Sounds nice to me, I'm ready for some fun."

"So I will talk to Rebekah and see if she will come to then we can leave in the morning. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Maybe we can stay at a nice hotel with a nice massage, and some shopping maybe. Just a real girl's weekend."

"That sounds amazing. I'm so up for getting away even if only for a little while."

"Well, then I will get it all planned and ready. You make sure you are ready for some fun, alright."

"Alright, I will be ready tomorrow morning for it then. Although I do have to go through I'm meeting my mom for dinner. So I will call you later tonight."

"Alright you have fun and I will make the arrangement for it then. See you in the morning."

"See you." I walk her out then make arrangements for our girl's weekend calling Rebekah to see if she wants in as well. I make sure we will be back two hours before I will have to get Charlie from the airport. Once I'm done with everything I go back to cleaning, and then head up to pack.

It had been a very long week but things were starting to finally look up for me, and it would all start with this girl's trip, and I could not wait for it. It would be nice to get away and have a little fun. Then when I would get back I would be able to see Charlie. Yes, things were finally starting to look up for me.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it. I hope you all liked it and are ready to see a girls trip and Charlie coming. Please review and let me know if you want more. I will try to post next week. Last chapters reviewers are as always .7334, and galwidanatitud. Thank you, both of you.**


	11. Girls trip

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy and review. I own nothing and sorry for any mistakes. This is the longest chapter so far so I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

I woke the next morning to Elijah tracing little patterns on my back. I looked at him and smiled.

"Well, I'm going to miss this over the weekend."

"Well, I will be here to welcome you back once you get here Monday."

"I know just remember I'm bringing Charlie back with me. His flight will get there Monday morning a little after 10 then we will be on our way back here."

"Sounds good my love." I lend over to him to kiss him before getting out of bed and getting dressed so I could go get the other girls and we could head out.

"It will be quite without any of you girls here this weekend."

"I know but maybe you can work on your brother relationships. It might be good for everyone you guys can work things out."

"Yes, maybe my brothers and I can work on that." I smiled at him as I pulled on a little baby blue tank top and some jeans. I grabbed my letter jacket and a tan pair of wage heals that had a flower on the toes. I put them on and go to grab my things but Elijah beats me to it.

"I can carry them myself you know."

"I know but I want to." I smiled and we headed downstairs. Once we got to the front hallway I grabbed my purse and car keys and we headed out. I unlocked my car and he put the bags in the back. Once they were in he shut it and turned to me.

"I love you. Have fun with the girls and enjoy your weekend. Try to relax this weekend."

"I will and I love you too. I should get going I told the girls I would be there by 6 so we could get breakfast before we head into Richmond."

"Alright, you're still staying at The Jefferson right?"

"Yes, it's my favorite place to stay there. I will call when we get there."

"Alright be safe and have fun."

"I will you as well. Bye love you."

"I love you too." He pulled me in for a kiss and we kiss for a moment before I pulled back. He opened my car door for me and I climbed in. he kissed me goodbye one more time and then I started the car and drove off to get the girls for our girls weekend.

Once I pulled up I saw Rebekah and Caroline walking out with Nik behind carrying bags.

I parked the car and got out opening the trunk for them.

"I thought this was just for the weekend with how much you two have it look like you will be gone for weeks."

"It is not that much Nik. Plus you have to make sure you are ready for anything." Rebekah told him as he put bags in the back.

"Well most of it is your sisters," Caroline told him.

"Now that does sound like my sister."

"O bite me Nik. The cool is for all of us. It's our blood supply for the trip." She told him.

"Well alright, what about the other five bags?"

"Easy clothing and shoes."

"Will you not being buying anything then?"

"Of course I will be buying. We are going on a girl's trip which we will shop."

"You really need more?" Kol asked coming out.

"Yes now, will you leave me alone about it?" Kol started to laugh and I rolled my eyes at them.

"Well, we should be heading out if we want to do all that we planned on," I told them.

"I call shotgun. Bye boys behave if that is possible for you." Rebekah said and went and got into the car.

"Well then, I will see you Monday," Caroline told Nik.

"See you then, Love you."

"Love you to" they kissed and I walked over to the car where Nik opened the doors for both of us.

"Thanks, Nik," I said and he gave me a hug.

"Make sure to keep out of trouble."

"I know I can with the girls, it's you guys I'm worried about."

"I will be on my best behavior I promise."

"We will see, see you Monday." I got in and he shut the door. We all waved as we pulled away and hit the road.

Most of the drive was full of us talking and singing along to the music. We only had to stop for gas and ended up buying junk food to munch on. We got into downtown Richmond a little after 8 and stopped at BoJangles for breakfast.

Once we were done there we decided to head out and do some shopping and sightseeing.

We went to the Botanical Gardens and went to a few different shops buying some things. After shopping for a few hours we decided to head to the hotel and relax for a little while.

Once we pulled up to the hotel we climbed out and the bellboy helped put our things on a cart to take in with us and the valet took the car to park it.

We walked in and all looked around as we made our way to the front desk.

"This place is so amazing," Caroline said to us.

"No kidding, this is beautiful." Rebekah agreed with her. I smiled at them and walked up to the desk as the keep looking around.

"Hello welcome to The Jefferson, how can I help you?"

"Hello, I have a reservation for Bella Salvatore."

"Yes, you will be staying with us until Monday morning, would you like three room keys?

"Yes please," I told the lady.

"Alright," she did her thing on the computer and ran the information. She then told me things and handed over the room keys. I thanked her and made my way over to the others.

"You ready to head up?"

"Ya lets go," Caroline said to us. We follow the bellboy up to our room he puts our things in the room and I hand him a tip as he makes his way out. I shut the door and turned to look at the girls.

"You got us The Jefferson Suite? " Rebekah asked with amaze.

"Yes, only the best for our girl's trip."

"This place is amazing, it's so beautiful."

"This weekend is all about relaxing and having a good time. This is a perfect place to relaxes and have a good time."

"Thank you for this Bell really," Caroline said.

"Of course, I would do anything for my two best friends my sisters really." We all hugged and laughed.

"Although you two don't mind sharing a bed right?"

"No, I'm good with it," Caroline told us.

"I am too," Rebekah replied.

"Good then, so what do we want to do first?" I asked them.

"How about the spa?" Rebekah asked us.

"That sounds good to me," Caroline said.

"Me as well." We all got ready and then headed down to the spa. After a few hours of relaxation, we head off to get ready for our dinner at the hotel restaurant.

Once we were ready we headed down for dinner. Rebekah was in a blood red dress, Caroline in a beautiful blue dress and I wore a silver dress. Once we were seated at our table and ordered we started to talk to each other.

"This is so amazing Bella," Caroline told me.

"It really is, I'm glad we were able to do this," Rebekah replied.

"I am too, it's nice to just have some fun and enjoy some time away from our crazy for a little while."

We keep talking and after eating we went on a small walk through the hotel and then decided to go down to the pool and do some swimming.

Once we were at the swimming pool we got in and splashed each other just having a good time and relaxing some which was nice. After an hour or so we headed back to the room and started showering and getting ready for bed.

We ended up on the balcony hanging out and talking for a few hours about life and the past.

"Maybe tomorrow we can go to a few museums and we can tell you the fun side of history," I told Caroline.

"That would be a lot of fun. I'm in for sure."

"Good, we have all kinds of fun stories we can tell you," Rebekah said. We spent a little more time talking and laughing with one another. Then we decided to head into the room and go to bed. The others got into bed and I made my way out to call Elijah. I ended up on the balcony waiting for him to answer his phone.

"Hello, my love." He said when he answered the phone.

"Hello Elijah, how are things going there?"

"Good, everyone is alive and on their best behavior. How are things for you?"

"Amazing, it's so nice to be able to just get away and have some fun with the girls. I have been able to relax some and have fun which is really nice, to tell the truth. I miss you though."

"I miss you as well my love. You are having fun and enjoy things right?"

"Yes I am, I'm glad I decided to come."

"Are you enjoying the hotel?"

"Yes I am, we all are. I should be off to bed though or the others will wonder where I have gone."

"Alright my love, I will talk to you soon have fun and I will see you on Monday."

"Ok, I love you good night."

"I love you to sleep well, my love."

The next morning came fast and us girls were up pretty early so we could do all we had planned. First, we went to breakfast in the hotel at TJ's.

After that, we went shopping and to museums.

We spent most of the day running around having fun and not worrying about everything going on at home. It was nice to relax and just enjoy the day. We got back to the hotel around 3 and decided to do the afternoon tea the hotel offered, which we all had fun with. After that, we decided to go out for the night and do some fun things that were later at night.

It was around 9:30 when we got back to the hotel and headed to the hotel bar.

"You know I think most of our brothers have a drinking problem," Caroline told us.

"I know Damon does, plus Nik has his moments. Kol is really getting into it as well."

"Are we the only somewhat normal ones in our family's?" Rebekah asked me.

"Most likely, our brothers can be a bit much at times, to tell the truth," I told them.

We talked for a little then made our way to our room.

Once in there we went to the sitting room and started talking.

"You know it is really nice to get away from things at this point. There is just so much going on that it's nice to be able to get away and breath some. I miss the calm my life use to be had times, yet I love to be a vampire." Caroline told both of us.

"You're right it is nice to get away and I'm glad you are here. I did not know how much I needed friends or how good of a friend you would become to me. I am glad that we get to be friends now." Rebekah told her.

"It's nice to be with two wonderful and amazing people that I trust and I know will be there for me. I'm glad I can trust you both with so much in my life. I'm glad I get to have you as my amazing friends."

"We are glad that you are our friend as well. Thank you for never turning your back on me from everything." Rebekah said.

"I just want to say thank you for bringing me into this friendship and giving me a chance to be with people who have my best interested at heart. It's nice to know I have people who are really there for me again. So thank you, Bella, for bringing me into this family, and Rebekah for letting me in and giving me a chance even after all that has gone down between your family and my friends I guess. So thanks, I'm glad I get to be here with you both."

"Well we are glad you get to be here and I'm glad you are a part of our group, our family really. It's nice to have another girl in this family, to tell the truth." Rebekah told her.

"I'm glad I have two amazing sisters in my life and that they make my life even better full of so much happiness. So thank you to both of you." I told them and we all looked at one another and then pulled ourselves into a group hug. We all started to laugh after a moment.

We ended up heading to our room and climbing into our bed putting on a movie. The last thing I remember is laying in-between the two of them and the start of the movie.

The following morning we got up a little later and decided to have the Afternoon tea that they had.

After that, we went out for the day and did a lot of sightseeing touristy things just enjoying the last day of our trip. I knew that all too soon we would be heading back to Mystic Falls but at least that would also mean that Charlie would be here as well and I was really looking forward to seeing him again.

I had not noticed how much I missed him and the way life was with him until he called and all of the crazy had caught up to me. I was just so tired of it all and I really just needed some kind of a normal moment in everything that had been going on. Plus it would be nice for Charlie to be able to meet Elijah and the others. I had a feeling they would like one another.

The day was fun and mostly running around and going a little crazy. Telling Caroline stories of times Rebekah and I were together and trouble we use to get into. It was fun walking down memory lane with them.

"I can't believe you two did that?" Caroline said to us after we had told her yet another story.

"You would be amazed at the things we have done. I'm pretty sure we are the reason that most of the stories of the past are there." Rebekah told her.

"I am as well; we were quite the pair in the past."

"I wish I could have seen how things once were," Caroline told us both.

"Don't we have a decade dance for school coming up?" Rebekah asked her.

"Yes we do, are you both coming?" she asked.

"I would not miss it for the world," Rebekah said.

"I will be there as well," I told her. We keep running around all over town laughing and having the best of time while we did so.

I also brought up to the girls that we needed to do this more often to just get away and we all agreed to it which made me very happy. Happy to know I have some amazing friends by my side that really had become more like a sister to me.

Once we got back to our room we all got ready for bed and decided to get some sleep before our last day tomorrow.

Once we got up the next morning we decided to go for a swim and then went to the Sunday Champagne Brunch and then off to have fun on their last day. That night us girls decided to go to a club and did not get back tell after 11 that night and once we did get back to the room we all went to bed.

I was excited because I knew that I would be able to see Charlie in the morning and I could not wait to see him. I also could not wait for my friends to meet him because I knew they would all get along and Charlie would love the girls knowing they were my family as well. It had been an amazing trip but I was so excited to bring Charlie back to the house and for him to finally meet everyone. This would be a good week at least I hoped it would be.

* * *

 **There it is I hope you all enjoyed. Please review, Last chapters are LoveCastielAngeEtKlausHybride, .7334, RubyDragonJewel. Thank you all so very much for reading and reviewing.**


	12. Charlie's here, Thanksgiving

**Well here is the new chapter. I am so sorry it took so long but I have had to type it twice now because it got deleted. So it is not how I had it at first plus I added Thanksgiving instead of Halloween like I was going to do. Anyway, I hope you like it and I am sorry for any mistakes but I hope you all enjoy it. I own nothing on to the chapter.**

* * *

When I got up the next morning I was excited. I knew that in a few hours I would be seeing Charlie and I could not wait. We all got up and got ready for the day getting all of our things put together and ready to get Charlie and head home. Once we were ready to go we got our things and made our way to check out. The bellboy took our things and I went up to the front desk to check out.

"Did you enjoy your stay?"

"Yes, we did thank you."

"Please come stay with us again."

"We will thank you." Once things were all set I headed to the girls and we went out were our car was waiting and things were already in. we got in the car and headed out. Charlie's flight would be getting in a little after 10 and it was almost 10 now. So I decided to start our way to the airport and that way we could do a little shopping while we were waiting.

By 10 we were on our way to the airport to wait for Charlie and got ready for him. After a few minutes, I saw him come out. I smiled and walked up to him. He pulled me into a hug and I held on to him.

"It's good to see you Bells, I have missed you."

"I have missed you too." I pulled away after a moment and looked at him.

"Are you ready to go to Mystic Falls?" I asked with a huge smile.

"As ready as I will ever be." I grabbed his bag put it in the back of the car.

"Charlie this is Caroline and Rebekah my two best friends who are more like sisters to me. Guys this is Charlie."

"It's nice to meet you both." He told them.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Bella has told us a lot about you." Rebekah told him.

"So are we ready to head back to Mystic Falls?"

"I am," Caroline said and the others agreed. The girls climbed in back and Charlie set in front by me. The ride was full of talking and them all getting to know one another.

When we finally pulled into Mystic Falls we stopped at the Grill so Charlie could get some food and we were going to eat as well to keep up appearances.

We walked in and found a table to set out. We ordered and while we were waiting Liz walked in. she saw us and came our way.

"Mom, how are you?" Caroline asked her getting up and hugging her.

"I'm alright, How was your trip? When did you guys get back?"

"It was amazing and so much fun. One day you will have to go and see it all. We did so much and I learned some amazing things. So worth missing a day of school because I think I learned more there then I would have here. We just got back in town and decided to get some food first."

"Well it sounds amazing, I'm glad you girls had fun."

"We did, this is Liz, Charlie and Liz this is Charlie he's going to be in town for a little. Liz is the sheriff here." I told them.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, welcome to our town."

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you as well."

"Charlie is the chief in Forks Washington where he is from," Caroline told her mother.

"Well, that is nice," Liz said, they both looked at one another and smiled.

"You both have so much in common," Rebekah said.

"I need to go make a change to the order; do you two want to come?" I asked Caroline and Rebekah who both noted and we all got up.

"We will be back but feel free to set Liz," I told them as Liz set down and we walked over to the bar.

"So are we setting them up then?" Rebekah asked us.

"Well, I know my mom needs someone in her life so she is not worried about me all the time."

"I know Charlie is lonely, and I think those two would really get along well."

"So I guess we are playing matchmakers then?" Rebekah asked.

"Only our favorite game." I smiled at her and then looked at Caroline both smiling as well. That is when Matt walked over to us and looked at us.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Matt just a little matchmaking going on. Nothing too big or anything," Caroline told him with a smile.

"You all enjoy that too much." He told us with a smile and walked over to help someone.

We decided to head back to the table after another moment and as we walked up to them we saw them talking and laughing. They looked up to us once they saw we were there.

"Did you get it took care of then?" Liz asked us.

"Yes we did" Rebekah answered and we set down to eat with Liz joining us as well. We talked all through lunch and after we all parted ways with Charlie telling Liz they would talk later and all of us girls smiled at one another.

We got back in the car and made our way to the house. Once we pulled up I saw Nik and Kol walking out. We all got out of the car and Caroline walked up and kissed Nik.

"How was the trip?" He asked us.

"Amazing, Bella and Rebekah know so many cool things and beautiful places," Caroline told him with a huge smile.

"I'm glad you had fun" we all smiled to one another.

"Guys I would like you to meet Charlie. Charlie this is Kol and Klaus, Rebekah's brothers."

"It is nice to meet you," Nik said shaking his hand.

"You as well," Charlie told him and Kol and he shakes his hand as well.

After that, they helped grab the girls things and take it all in. Once all of their things were out of the car Nik walked over to me.

"Thank you for taking them away for the weekend and giving them a break from this all, I'm glad you are back with us."

"You're welcome, I'm so glad that we were able to go."

"I love you Bell"

"I love you to Nik" he pulled me into a hug and once we pulled away I went over to the girls giving them a hug as well and we told them all goodbye. Then Charlie and I got back into the car and headed to mine and Elijah's house where Charlie would be staying with us while he was here.

Once I pulled up to the house I looked over to Charlie who starred at the house in awe.

"Well, this is it," I told him as I parked the car and got out. I walked to the back and grabbed a few things.

"This place is amazing Bells." He grabbed his things and we walked up to the house.

"Thank you, this was Elijah's house when we meet and when he came back he remodeled it some and modernized it so we could live here." I opened the door and walked in with Charlie behind me.

"This place just gets better." He said looking around.

"It is an amazing home." We walked in farther and then Elijah walked around the corner.

"Hello," he said walking over to me talking some things and giving me a light kiss.

"Hi, Charlie this is Elijah, Elijah this is Charlie."

"It's a pleaser to meet you." Elijah shook his hand.

"You as well," Charlie told him.

"Come with me and I will show you your room." I walked up the stairs with them behind me and lead Charlie to one of the guest rooms that he would be in.

"So here is your room, I will let you unpack and let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you Bells," he said and I walked out making my way to my room where Elijah already was with my things.

"So how was it?"

"It was amazing Elijah, I wish we would have been able to stay longer and you were there. Maybe we can do a couple trip and go. Have some fun with all of the crazy that goes on around here."

"That would be nice love." He pulled me in giving me a kiss and then I went on to put things away.

E&B

It had been a week since Charlie had got here and things were going pretty well. He got along with everyone and he and Liz had really hit it off. I was in the middle of planning Thanksgiving for everyone.

It would be a long day and I was doing as much prep work tonight as I could get done. We would have all the Originals here. Plus Caroline, Liz, Matt, Sage, and Charlie so I was looking at having 12 people which were not too bad.

Once I was finished I head up to bed so I am ready for the day before me in the morning.

The next morning was crazy and was one thing after another. The girls were amazing to help get food done and with most of us being Vampires we were able to do a lot pretty fast.

Once we had it all done we set the table and called the guys to come in. We all set down on the table with Elijah at the head than me on his right. Then we had Caroline, Nik, Rebekah, Matt, Charlie at the other end then Liz, Kol, Sage, Finn then Ester.

"I would like to thank you all for being here and that we get to be together as a family. It has been a long time since we have been together like this and I am grateful we are all finally back together with new family members as well. So here is another amazing day and I'm so glad we all get to be together and that Isabel is back with us. My lovely Isabel thank you for coming back and bringing so much happiness in my life from the moment I first meet you. I will forever be in your debt for bringing me back and bringing this family back together once again. So let's raise a glass to family and Isabel who has brought us all together." We all cheered and started our dinner.

"Thank you, Elijah, for everything, for being there in the past and showing me love is real. Giving me a chance at so many things."

"I would do it all over again if I would end up with you. I love you my Isabel."

"I love you, Elijah." He leaned over to place a kiss on my lips and then we continued with dinner. All of us talking and laughing just having a good time with everyone.

"So ladies should we brave Black Friday?" Rebekah asked us.

"I guess, I mean it's not like it would be a big deal if we do go," Caroline told us.

"Let's go crazy and do it. In the morning we will head off in the morning then." After that, we all continued to laugh and have fun while we enjoyed a rear moment were things were not completely crazy. I lived for the moments like this, with everything that had been happening the last little while I was always ready for a calm happy moment like this. I knew it would not last long but looking around the table I was very happy to see so many people I love around me to see them happy. Although there was a part of my heart that was still broke from my fight with my brothers. I missed them so much but I knew as long as I was with Elijah they would never understand. Plus I knew that I could not be around Elena knowing how she was using my brothers and I could not watch that. So I decided to just enjoy this and maybe someday soon I could fix things with my brothers.

* * *

 **Well there you have it, I hope that you like it and please review. Thank you to all of the amazing people who keep reading and reviews. I hope you all had an amazing day and enjoyed this. I will try to update very soon.**


	13. Holidays and Surprises

**So I know it has been a long time. I have had most of the chapter done but my computer went down so I never was able to finish but I finally had a moment and was able to get it done. I really hope you like it. This is a long one so I hope you all enjoy. I own nothing but the idea and please review.**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Thanksgiving and was now a week from Christmas.

I made my way into Mystic Grill and saw Matt at the bar so I walked over and sat at the bar waiting for him to finish helping someone else. Over the last few weeks, we had all become friends. When that was done he walked over to me.  
"Hey, Bella want the usual?"  
"That sounds great Matt."  
"I'll have that right out for your Bella."  
He walked away and I waited for him to get back. That is when Damon came in and set by me.  
"Can I help you?" I asked him.  
"I want to talk to my little sister is that too much ask?"  
"It is when he has been a jerk.  
"That is why I want to talk. I miss my little sister and I realize now that you love them just as much as you love us. So I get that I'm going to have to get along with them to be a part of your life. We miss so much of one another's lives because of everything; I'm not losing any more time with you in to be your brother."

I looked at him just as Matt came back over setting the stuff down.  
"You ok Bells?"  
"Yes, Matt I am."  
"Let me know if you need anything."  
"I will thank you."  
"Since when do you have him looking out for you?"  
"It's called having friends Damon you should try it."  
"I meant what I said, Bella, I want to be your brother I want to be in your Life. I know I have not always been the best brother but I'm really trying. Would you please just give me one more chance to show you the I want to be in your life. I'm trying to be better I promise."  
"Damon I want you back in my life too. I miss my Big Brother's, I miss the Late nights, the laughter, Spending time together, how it used to be the 3 of us always having one another's backs. After mom died you guys were the only ones I had. I felt alone and sad Missing mom wishing she would just come back but I knew in my heart that she was gone and I tried to hold on to both of you as hard as I could but you both got away. Watching you leave to go off for war watching Stefan pull away for me it broke my heart and then I thought maybe after everything that had happened and you came home that we could go back to how we once were. I was broken for a really long time trying to remember who I was or what I was doing anymore. And then for one split second, I had my brother's back. The ones I looked up to and wanting to make happy to impress you both, your guy's approval meant everything to me. When I introduced you to Elijah you all got along and it made me so happy. I made me think that maybe I could get through it all because I had the three of you by my side. When I lost my little girl I thought I would never be whole again I was broken I don't want to live but you were there for me and the time I needed you both most. Then Katerina had a show-up and all the sudden I lost my brothers once again. I felt like my heart was breaking all over again. Watching the both of you chose her over me time and time again broke me. Even when I tried to warn you that she was not the person you thought she was but no one ever listened to me. I think that's the day that hurt the most, watching you both choose her and not believing me your own little sister. I did it once before watch the girl come between both of you and I can't do it again I won't do it again. Elena is so much like her and uses everyone and you're just letting her. She uses everyone and doesn't care who gets hurt in the process as long as she gets what she wants. She uses the fact the both of you jump when she tells you and that you will do anything for her at all. I refuse to let someone else take advantage of my brother's only it is a Mini replica of Katerina and I cannot stand back and just watch it all. I want to have my big brothers in my life and that is really up to both of you. I just can't stand to be friends with her because she is way too much like Katerina even though everyone says she's not I just can't do it and I cannot go through this again. We're having a Christmas party at mine and Elijah's I'd really enjoy it if you and Stefan came to even Bonnie and Jeremy and Rick all of them are invited I know Elena doesn't like me and I know she knows I don't like her I need to do what's best for me for once. I need to choose myself I have sucked at that lately and I really need to start choosing myself because I can't handle going through everything that we went through when we were human again. So you are invited and I would love to see you but don't expect me to be friends with her. What do you say?"  
"I say I'm willing to try and I understand you don't like her and I'm not going to force you to like her. I would love to come."  
"Good but you have to promise you will not start anything. You use to be friends with Elijah and Stefan was friends with him and Nik and Rebekah. They really are good people once you give them a chance and get to know them."  
"Well for my baby sister I will try."  
"Thank you, Damon." We ended up talking for a little longer until we both left. I made my way home and found Elijah in the sitting room with a book.  
"You and your books," I said and he looks up at me with a smirk.  
"You know you are just as bad."  
"I know"  
"How was your day?"  
"Good I talked to Damon he and Stefan will be here for Christmas maybe Bonnie, Jeremy, and Alaric. I'm not sure about them yet so we will see."  
"Well that will be nice, are you alright? "  
"Yes, I am it was nice talking to my brother and I did not realize how much that is what we needed. I'm going over tomorrow to talk to Stefan."  
"I am happy for you I know how hard it has been not having them around."  
"I'm just glad I always have you here."  
"And you always well, Always and Forever." With that, he kissed me and we sent the rest of the night with one another.

E&B

Before we knew it Christmas was here and I got up to Elijah getting ready.

"How do you think today will go?"

"I think as long as we have you things will be alright."

"I really hope so," I told him as I climbed out of bed and he kissed me. We finished getting ready I was in a red dress and he was in his suit like always. Within an hour people were showing up. His would family plus Caroline, Matt, and Sage, then my brothers and Bonnie, Jeremy, Alaric, Charlie, and Liz. Jeremy told me Elena was mad and said there was no way she was coming but I was not too bothered by that.

We all partied and gave one another gifts talking dancing even some karaoke which not everyone is all that good at. But we all had a lot of fun and I was happy we were all here. When dinner came we all set around the table and I was on Elijah's right and he was at the head. He decided to give a toast before we started dinner.

"I would like to thank you all for being here today and spending the day with us. I know it has been a year with a lot going on. I'm grateful though that we can all be together today. That my family is finally together for the first time in a long time but the one I'm most happy about is Isabella coming back into our life's because she always changes everyone around her for the better. I know my whole family is better when she is around. So thank you, everyone, but most of all my beautiful Isabella for being in my life and giving me something to live for and believe in. Cheerers, to another beautiful day and holiday."

We all ate dinner and talked as we did. Just enjoying one another.

As the night wound down and people started to say their goodbyes and then leaving, that is when I realized that I had talked to everyone but Elijah. Stefan and Damon walked over to me and I smiled.  
"Thank you for coming, I'm glad you could be here."  
"Well we are happy to be here as well," Damon said to me.  
"I am truly sorry for the way we have been. I know it is not fair to you at all. But we are really trying and we hope that things will be able to be like they once were. We miss our little sister."  
"I missed you too, and I really hope that we are able to make up all the lost time. I love you both."  
"We love you too," Damon said and then they pulled me into this group sibling hug, and I just held on and enjoyed the moment of having both of my brothers with me.  
"I will see you later right?" I asked once we pulled back.  
"Of course we will see you tomorrow. "Stefan said to me. We said goodbye and they left.  
I saw Caroline and Rebekah and went over to say goodbye to them before they all left. Charlie left with Liz and soon it was just Elijah and me.  
"Well that went pretty well," Elijah said to me as he pulled me into his side.  
"I think so too." I leaned up and kissed him and then he swipes me up and carried me bridal style to our room. Once we were in there he set me on the bed.  
"You know I have things I need to clean and put away."  
"You can in the morning I have your present." He handed me a box that was wrapped beautifully in a gold paper. He had a smile on his face. I smiled at him and opened the box. Inside was another box with tissue paper around it. I smiled at him and picked up the smaller box opened it and pulled out the red box. I was starting to think he got me earrings I had pointed out a few weeks ago. When I opened the box there set a beautiful ring. It was a round diamond in the center with smaller diamonds all around in. I picked it up and saw what was inscribed on the inside. _E &B Always and Forever_. I looked up at him and he was kneeling in front of me.  
"Isabella before you my life was crazy and a mess. I was always fixing things for my siblings. When I meet you that first time in the forest I knew you were different from any other woman I had to meet before you. You have brought a light in my life that I did not know was missing until I met you. You brought a part of me back that I thought I had long lost. I know we have not always been together and we both have been with other people but we always come back to each other. I know that you are the one for me I have never been surer of anything. I want you to be with me forever just like we tried before. I want you to be my wife always and Forever. Will you Isabella Salvatore do me the Honor of becoming my wife and marry me?" I smiled at him and had tears in my eyes.  
"Of course I will marry you, Elijah. Nothing would make me happier than finally being your wife." Elijah stood and pulled me into his arms lifting me and twirls me around.  
"I love you so much, Isabella"  
"I love you, Elijah."  
After that, we got ready for bed and I fell asleep in his arms with a huge smile on my face as I took one last look at the ring and the man I loved.

E&B

The next few days after Christmas and leading up to New Years were crazy. Trying to get things done and ready for the party and Charlie to live here in Mystic Falls. Elijah and I have kept our engagement secret so we could tell everyone on New Year's Eve. It was New Year's Eve day and I was shopping with the girls to get dressed for the party due to having the whole town coming for the most part. We were at the dress store going through the racks of dresses. Once we all had some we went to try them on, and many dresses later Caroline decided on a red knee-length dress that had a piece of fabric that went over her shoulder and to her side and was held by a diamond clip type thing. Rebekah picked a black dress that also went to her knee and a string that tied around the back of her neck. As for myself, I picked a white knee length dress that was a long sleeve on my left arm but no sleeve at all on the right side. We all stood in front of the Mirror together.  
"Well I think we look pretty hot if I do say myself," Rebekah said as she wrapped her arms around each of us. Both Caroline and I started laughing and she joined in as we looked at ourselves.  
" I agree we do look good," Caroline said to us with a huge smile.  
"I think we found the dresses," I say to both of them. We go back to the changing rooms and change back into our other outfits. We end up paying and then heading back to the house. We decided we all want to get ready together and since the party was going to be at the Michelson's house we decided to get ready there.

Once we got to the house we help the guy set things up and get the food ready for the party some before we left to get ready in Rebekah's room.  
Once in her room, she turned on music and they danced around while getting ready. Once we are already we head down to be ready for all the guests to show up. We walked down the stairs and I spotted Elijah talking to someone. I made my way over to them just as they parted ways. Elijah turned to look at me with a smile.

"My love you look absolutely breathtaking. Are you ready for tonight?"  
"Yes just a little nervous about what people will say."  
"They will be happy for us."  
"I really hope you are right."  
After that people started to show up and we were welcoming everyone. After about an hour everyone was here and mingling. I spent most of my time by Elijah's side as we made our way around talking to people. That was when I saw Ester walking out of the room. I excused myself from Elijah and the people he was talking to so I could follow her. We ended up in her room.  
"I figured you would follow. I assume you want to talk."  
"What are you planning? It has been a few months and I know you said one, so what are you doing?"  
"Enjoying my family."  
"Wait what?"

"When I turned them to what they are I did it so I would never have to lose another child, not after trying so hard to get them. There is a lot that you do not know about me dear one. I think it's time that I tell you the story that not even my husband knew. The children do not know so I wish you would keep it from them. Before Finn was born I have another child Freya. Before she was born I had troubles having a child and I so desperately wanted to be a Mother. So I went to my sister for help but I made a promise a promise that I live to regret every single day of my life. I told her once I finally had a child's that the 1st born in the 1st born of all my children she would be able to have. I did not realize what then that I was giving up I will never wish that pain upon anyone. When I turned my children I figured I would take care of two problems at once. I will never have to lose them and they would never go through the pain of losing a child's. Between the losing Freya and then losing Henrik I never wanted to have to lose another child again even grandchildren. Before we moved here everyone thought that Freya died from a disease when really my sister took her as part of our deal. I was pregnant with Elijah at the time and Finn was so young he did not know what was going on. I have lived with that my whole life wondering what things would be like had she still been in our family. Over the last few months, I have seen things in my children that I have not seen since they were young before I turn them into what they are. You and Caroline in the others bring back the humanity in them then I thought was gone a long time ago. I want to thank you because you have given me my family back the family that I'd tried so hard to have. I could never repay you for everything that you have done for this family. The way you were able to show the good in all of them. I can honestly say that I cannot wait for you to be my daughter-in-law you are the perfect person for Elijah to bring them all back together. I have never seen him so happy and I have to thank you because that is what you have done. You have brought life back to this family something I don't think I ever would have happened without you. I can only hope that you can forgive me for everything that I have put you through and put them through. I want to be able to be the mother that they deserve and want and I always wanted to be for them. Maybe we can start new." I was blown away by what she said. So much I did not know and a part of me was happy and touched that she trusted me to be willing to tell me.

"Thank you I am touched thinking you would trust me with something like that to tell me about your past. I think I understand a little bit more now why things are the way they are. I can't imagine going through some of that period I also knew how hard it is to lose a child and never would I wish it upon my worst enemy. And I would very much like to start over then maybe we can all be a family like we all want to. How on Earth did you know about Elijah and me?"  
" Have you ever heard the saying mother knows all? Well, it's very true, now I'm sure my son is looking for you, now how about we go find him so you can tell everyone the Exciting news."  
"Let's go" we walk down to the party and part ways as I walk to Elijah. He gives me a worried look.  
" Is everything all right love?"  
"Yes, everything is more than fine."  
"Well in that case, may I have this dance? "  
"Of course" we went to the dance floor and danced with the other couples dancing. I saw Elena talking to Damon and she looked mad while Damon looked iterated.  
"When are we telling them?"  
"How about after this?"  
"That sounds amazing." When the song ended we ended up dancing to one more and then he led me to the staircase so we can make our announcement. We walked halfway up the stairs when he got everyone's attention.  
" Hello everyone I hope you all are enjoying this night. Every time I celebrate a New Year we are also celebrating a new starts a new beginning. This last year has brought many changes to my family and all of you. We have been through many things together and now I want to share something so special with all of you. It brings me much joy in great honor to announce that this lovely lady Isabella has agreed to become my wife. I'm grateful that I get to share this exciting news with all of you. So if I can have everyone raise their glass in a toast of happiness and new beginnings as we ring in the New Year and only the good will come as we celebrate and welcome the changes of the New Year. To new beginnings, dreams, hopes, in love may this be the best year yet Cheers."  
Everyone raised their glasses.  
"Cheers" everyone said and then Elijah walked us down the stairs where we were congratulated by everyone. Caroline Rebekah came running up to us with huge smiles on their faces.  
"When did this happen?" Caroline asked.  
"Christmas night after everyone left."  
"Why did you not tell us sooner?"  
" We wanted to tell everyone at the same time."  
"Well, we are happy for you, welcome to our crazy family officially anyway."  
"Thank you, Rebekah." The rest of the night went with people congratulating us. Then a minute to midnight we count it down to a New Year.  
"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Happy New Year." Everyone was shouting and laughing as fireworks when off and noisemakers. Elijah pulled me in with a smile.  
" Happy New Year my beautiful fiancé." He pulled me into a kiss as others were kissing as well. I had a feeling it would be a good year. After the excitement started to die down people started to leave and we said our goodbyes to everyone and made way home. Once we got home Elijah opened my door for me and helps me out of the car. Before I knew it he scooped me up into his arms and carried me into the house.  
"You know technically this is what happens after you get married right?"  
"Well, I wanted to carry you in. You might as well just get used to it. Because it's going to happen a lot."  
"I love you, Elijah."  
"I love you to Isabella."  
And carried me to a room where he sat me down and helped me take off my dress and the rest of the night continued there for us.

E&B

The next day passed in a blur. Charlie and Liz left for Forks so Charlie could get his things and take care of things there before moving here. I spent the day with Elijah half the day was spent holding on to each other in bed while the rest we just did little things. So we set it our parlor him reading a book while I was looking at a wedding magazine.  
"Is there anything you want for the wedding that is a must?" I asked him after a little of taking notes on ideas.  
"As long as you are the bride I'm happy."  
"That helps so much. Who are you going to have as your groomsmen and best man?"  
"Mostly my brothers, maybe yours if they will want to and if you like that idea, what about you?"  
"I think that is good. Well, I was thinking Rebekah, Caroline, Sage, maybe Bonnie. I don't know who else thought."  
"I think that is good so far."  
I wrote it down, it would be a little while tell the wedding but I had waited for it for so long and just wanted it to be perfect. Plus I knew the girls were more than happy to help with it all. I heard a car come up the drive and figured it was the girls as the car parked and someone walked up to the door and knocked. I got up to go see who it was. I opened the door to see a girl who looked a little familiar but was not positive of who she was.  
"Are you Isabella Salvatore?"  
"Yes, and who are you?"  
"I'm Lillian Rebekah Mikaelson. I'm your daughter."

 **Well, there you have it. I really hope that you all liked it and please review. Last chapters reviewers are galwidanatitud, .7334. Thank you so much for reading this and I hope there is some still reading this. Please review and let me know if you would like to see the Cullens and wolfs come back into the story.**


	14. Daughter and more surprises

**I am so sorry it has been so long but life got crazy and this chapter took me a while to wright. I know how things are going to happen but from the beginning, this is the chapter I have been trying to figure out the most so I hope you all enjoy. I'm also going to be in Forks Washington this week as well, so I will try to post the new chapter but I don't know if I will get to, but we will see. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this and I own nothing if I did Originals would have ended differently. So here is the next chapter. Sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

I stood there for a good minute not knowing what to say or do when Elijah came to see what is going on.

"Who is here love?" He asked as he walked up to us.

"I'm Lillian Rebekah Mikaelson, Bella's daughter." She told Elijah as I stood there, I wanted to believe it but did not want to go through the pain again but could not get past how much she looked like me.

"Why don't you come in and we can all talk," he told her then lead her in the house leading us to the sitting room. I know Elijah was thinking the same thing as I was.

"So why do you think your Bella's daughter?"

"I was pretty much adopted in 1864, my mother told me before she died that she had not picked the name that my birth mother did and I should look for the Mikaelson's that is when I found out about what my last name would have been and started to go by it, though I rarely used it. She said if I found the Mikaelson's if I wanted to know more. I had just had a child and decided that I would wait for a little, but time moved forward and I had two kids before I knew it. I was 23 and there was an accident, we had a friend that was a vampire that gave me some blood so I would heal but that night when I went to check on my kids I fell and ended up dying but came back as a vampire. My husband had died in the accident so I left town with my kids and never looked back. We would move around every few years and I started to look for you, but once they got older they both got married and started to have their own families. I really started to look for you and I heard stories about the Mikaelson's and the girl that was with them but you could only ever hear stories and no one ever knew if they were real or true and every time I would get a lead on where you might be you would be long gone when I would get there. Then I heard the whole family was in Mystic Falls and I took a leap. When I got to town I asked around and got pointed to the Salvatore house where a Kathrine look-alike told me I would find you here, and now here I am.

"You meet Elena and you know Katerina?" Elijah asked her.

"Yes I meet Kathrine years ago, she told me that all of you were real and that she is not a fan of Bella, I believe the words she used were 'the girl who took everything I wanted away from me.' Let's just say I never said that I was your daughter even though I think she started to figure it out though. I have looked for you for such a long time I have always had so many questions. I only talked to Elena for a few moments." Elijah and Bella looked at each other. They knew she was the daughter they lost so long ago. She looked way too much like Bella to not be her daughter.

"Well then what would you like to know?" Bella talked for the first time.

"How about everything from the beginning?"

"Well, it is a very long story," Bella told her long-lost daughter, and then Bella and Elijah told Lilly the story. With Elijah telling her the beginning of his family story as well. By the time they were done telling her the whole story, it was late.

"Where are you staying?" Bella asked her.

"I was planning on getting a room at the B&B"

"Well we will have you stay here," Elijah told her.

"We have plenty of room, you can stay here as long as you would like to," Bella told her.

"Well I would have to get my bag from the car, but I would love to stay here if you are sure about it?"

"I would not have my daughter stay anywhere else," Bella told her.

"I'll go get your bags," Elijah said to them.

"Thank you, they are in the back." Elijah walked out to get the bags and Bella looked at her daughter the one she loved so much even though she had her because of something horrible she had wanted her little girl so bad. It was hard to believe the baby she carried, loved and wanted and only got to see for a brief moment before having her ripped away and taking so much of her heart with her little girl. Was this beautiful, strong, independent amazing woman in front of her. She smiled at their little girl, as she smiled back at her mother who she always wanted to know. Before they really knew what happened they were in one another's arms and both had tears slowly falling down their faces, rolling over there cheeks and landing on both mother and daughters shoulders. As Elijah walked back in he saw the scene before him and slowly and quietly made his way up to a guest room with the young girls things, the one who was meant to be his little girl, he had always wanted to be a father and really thought he would finally be one when he and Bella were together awaiting the arrival of the baby girl who already held such a huge part of his heart, but she was taken from Bella while he was gone and now they had a chance to get to know her to be in her life. The little baby they both had wanted was now standing in the living room all grown up and so beautiful and amazing. Elijah was full of joy at the possibility of maybe getting to be a father to her in any way that she wanted. He just wanted to be in her life any way she would let him. He sat her bags by the bed and walked back down to the two women that held his heart in their hands.

"Your bags are in your room" they both turned to look at him and shared the same smile."

"Thank you both of you"

"Of course anything for our little girl" Bella told her.

"Well if we are ready to turn in for the night I will take you to your room," Elijah told the mother and daughter.

"That would be amazing" they all walked up turning off lights as they went. They were almost like a family the one they almost were so long ago. They walked to the guest room Elijah leading once there he opened the door and lead them in.

"Wow this is amazing" the room was a light yellow almost gold in color and it had a 4 post bed with a desk in the corner and a little stool at the foot of the bed. It had beautiful drapes over the windows; it was simple but so beautiful and elegant.

"I hope you like it, if not we can put you in a different room," Bella told her.

"No this is amazing I love ti thank you so much"

"Your welcome, now everything you need should be in here, this is your bathroom." Bella opened the door and they walked in.

"Towels are there and there are shower things are on the shelf here." The bathroom was the same color and has a big beautiful tub in one corner and a huge walk-in shower in another with a big sink counter top and beautiful detail work all over.

"This is so beautiful"

"Well if you like this you will love the rest of the house I'll give you a tour in the morning. I'm sure you could use a chance to clean up and rest from your traveling."

"Yes, thank you that would be amazing"

"Well then you have a good night," Elijah said.

"You both as well," she told them.

"If you need anything let us know we are at the end of the hall"

"Thank you so much for everything."

"You are welcome" Bella smiled at her and they did a quick hug before Elijah and Bella left and walked down to their own room.

Once they were in their room Elijah pulled Bella into his arms and she laid her head on his chest.

"She's amazing Elijah and so beautiful."

"Of course she is you are her mother."

"I keep thinking about if we had been able to keep her what all of our lives would be like now."

"I know my love"

"I want her to stay here as long as she wants even if I want her to really just stay here forever."

"I do as well," he told her they both got ready for bed and went to sleep thinking of what life would be like with their daughter in it.

The next morning Bella woke before Elijah and decided she wanted answers she got up and dressed leaving Elijah a note and headed to the one place she could think of to get some answers.

Elijah woke to Bella being gone and saw her not that she had left to do something but would be back soon. He got up and got ready before walking out of the room as he walked up to Lilly's room he saw her door opened and her walking out.

"I hope you had a good night."

"I did thank you, is Bella awake?"

"Yes, but she went out for a moment."

"Ok, could I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can ask me anything."

"Do you think Bella would care if I would call her mom?"

"I think she would love that."

"What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Would you mind me calling you dad? I mean if not it is completely ok I understand you only just meet me, It would be weird right, I should not have asked."

"Lilly stop, breath, I would love that, I wish we could have kept you. It is what we both really wanted so badly and I only wish that things could have been different. I wanted you to be my little girl so badly."

"It's alright I learned long ago that it happened for a reason and now we do have a chance to know each other. I want to show you something." She walked over to the table and grabbed a picture frame turning it to show Elijah.

"This is my family great grandkids and on, all because of you and mom. I could not have met my husband had I been with you guys. One day I want you to meet them. Not all of them know but some of them do."

"You have a beautiful family."

"It's yours as well, you're my father." Elijah looked at the girl and smiled.

"I never thought I would get a chance to hear you say that."

"Well, I will say it as long as you want to hear it."

"I will always want to hear it."

"Alright, dad we have a lot to make up for and catch up on."

"Well let's start" they walked downstairs to talk and get to know one another.

Bella walked up to the witch's house and walked in. She was ready to have her answers; she slowly walked downstairs to get them. Once she walked in she saw Julia the one who raised her after she lost her mom, the one who had taught her so much about life and later magic.

"Julia"

"Hello, dear girl" Bella fell into her arms.

"I don't understand how you are here, why?"

"You wanted some answers I'm here to give you some."

"What can you tell me, I know that they don't like to much given away."

"Well, I can confirm what you were wondering about the prophecy. You are on the path that will lead you to so much more. Almost all the pieces are in place a few things will still need to fall into place but you will see the changes in the next lilt while. I know it is not all of the answers you would like but I promise you will understand it all in time. Just remember that the things that happen will for a reason and it will be nature's loophole."

"Anything else you can tell me?"

"With that no but there is something else I need to tell you."

"What do you mean?"

"It's about your father."

"But I have never know anything about him or been able to find out anything."

"I know it was all for a reason he is here."

"What do you mean?"

"He's alive and living here in Mystic Falls."

"What, How?"

"Well, he was brought back so he could be in your life and help you with what is to come next."

"Who is he, does he know?"

"He remembers everything and you know him."

"Who is it, who is my father?"

"Someone you know and trust someone who always is around and is always taking your side even if you don't always see it. Someone who is always looking out for you." I thought about it for a moment and figured it out.

"I know who he is" it hit Bella so fast she could not believe she had not figured it out before.

She smiled at Bella and disappeared and Bell ran out she had some she needed to talk to. It was time for a talk with her father.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed like I said I will be gone for two weeks and I hope to try and update while I am gone but we will see what happens. In the next chapter, I will be talking about Forks and I am happy to share pictures on my page so let me know if you would like to see them. Thank you all for my last chapter reviews** Sara1287, Mditty123, marissamtz000, .7334, Ilena Petrova. **Thank you all so much it means a lot and I hope you all enjoy this one. Let me know if you want to see the pictures and I will put them up.**


	15. Your my what

**So here is the next chapter I was not able to update while in Forks but here is the next chapter. I have Pictures and I'm thinking of making a page for this story with pictures and sneak peeks things like that so let me know if you would like to see that. Also sorry for any mistakes but I got a new compute and I'm trying to figure it out plus I have now typed this chapter twice because it deleted it when I was trying to save. Anyway, I own nothing but my own characters and the story line. Enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

Bella was quick to make it out and head to see him to talk about everything she had just learned. As she drove to his place she thought about everything that had happened since she had got here and as she thought about it the more she saw that he had been on her side from the beginning no matter what. Before she knew it, she was at his place, she turned her car off and took a deep breath to clear her head some. Slowly she got out wondering if this was the best thing to do. Bella made her way up to his place and slowly knocked on the door before she had lost all her nerves.

Bella started to wonder if she should just leave when the door opened.

"Hi Bella, is everything alright?"

"Are you my father and please tell me the truth I can't handle any lies right now."

"Bella"

"Please"

"Yes" he said, "why don't you come in?' I slowly made my way inside and we sat down.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"No, why did you not tell me?"

"To keep you safe."

"I don't understand Alaric."

"Maybe I should tell you the part of the story you don't know.

' _Your mother and I lived in a town outside of Mystic Falls before it was even a town. We had grown up together and were the best of friends, but her father wanted her to marry Guppiso and not to long later she had Damon. I didn't see her for years and when I did see her again she had Stefan as well. She was alone with the boys yet again and that's when we ran into one another. Not long after we found out she was having you. We had a plan for her to leave with your brothers, but things did not work out the way we planned. She had you and it added a new problem because neither of us wanted you to be there around him. But you got older and it got harder to get you all away. Then when your mother died I didn't really have a chance to be around but to watch from afar. I wanted to be there for you I really did but I had to be careful everyone thought you were his daughter. I wanted to take you and your brothers away with your mother and that was always the plan but when she was gone it made it hard for me to get you all out of there._

 _I promised your mother I would always look after you, and I did but as you got older I had to be more careful so people or you didn't see me. I wanted to be your father and I hated the way you were treated. That night you were attacked I had been watching you, but you had left, and I lost were you had gone. When Sarah told me, what happened I was so upset and angry at myself. I felled to protect you and broke my promise to keep you safe to your mother. I watched as much as I could after that and was always worried about you. Once Elijah came into your life I trusted him, and I knew he would take care of my little girl. That night you became a vampire I was there, and I tried to save you, he and I got into a fight and I ended up being shot. Right before I died Elijah showed up and I asked him to take care of you and keep you safe. He said he would, and you were the last thing I saw, your sweet beautiful face and I just knew you would be alright."_

"So, you knew Elijah?"

"Yes, that is why it was so hard for me to go along with everything that is happening now."

"Did he know you were my father?"

"I never told him, but I think that he suspected it, don't be mad at him though he was trying to keep you safe."

"I'm not mad at him, did you love my mom?"

"I did, I loved her so much, but we were just not meant to be at that time I guess. I have found myself wondering what it would have been like had we been able to get you all away from him. I wish that we could have been a family and that things had been different. I think that it happened the way it was supposed to though. I know you being a vampire and a witch is unique and you are very special and I am so happy you are my daughter, and I really hope that we can have whatever kind of relationship that you want now that you know the truth and we have a chance to be in each others life's."

"I would love that, how about you come with me and we start getting to know each other there is also someone I would love for you to be able to meet."

"I think that would be amazing."

He got ready fast and then they both went to Bella's car and headed to her house. Most of the drive was quiet as they were both lost in their own thoughts. There was just so much that had happened in the last little while and it was just hard to keep up with it all. Though Bella knew that in the end things would work just like they were meant to work out.

As they pulled up to the house they both got out and walked up to the house.

"Come on in" I said as I opened the door. They both walked in and Elijah met us by the door.

"Hello Alaric, its good to see you" he said, and they shock hands, then he placed a kiss to Bella's head.

"Its good to see you as well."

"Come in have a seat." Elijah told him, and they headed to the setting room. Once in there they all sat down.

"Well I'm just going to come out and say it. Alaric is my father." Bella told Elijah after a moment.

"I had my suspicions, but it is good to finally know for you. I know this next little while will be all of us trying to figure this all out, but I think that it will work out."

"There is also something I want to tell you, well more like someone I would like you to meet." That is when Lillian came in.

"Alaric I would like you to meet Lillian my daughter and your granddaughter." They both looked at one another and then to Bella. So, then we told the whole story from the beginning. The rest of the day was spent getting to know one another and as they all went to bed Bella was happy things were slowly starting to work out for the best.

The next few days were full of them getting to know one another and telling the others who all took it well. Bella's brothers and Elijah's family were very happy to meet and get to know Lillian. The only one who was not to happy for them was Elena who just looked mad about it all. Bella had a feeling that she should keep her eye on her and could tell she was about to lose it and was worried that she would take people with her when she did.

In Forks Washington

Charlie and Liz were going through things at his house when there was a knock on the door.

"I can go get it." Liz told him, and he thanked her as she walked to the door and opened it.

"Hi what can I do for you?"

"Is Charlie here?"

"Yes, come on in" Liz said holding the door for the two men.

"So, you are moving then." One said as Charlie walked in.

"Yes, I am Billy, I'm ready for a change, I would like you to meet Liz, Liz this is Billy Black and his son Jacob."

"Its nice to meet you both."

"You as well" Jacob said.

"I'm going to get more boxes" Liz told Charlie.

"Ok thank you," he kissed her cheek as she left.

"I'm guessing she is the reason you are leaving." Billy asked once she had left.

"Yes, she is, she's amazing and understands me better then I do sometimes she lives in a nice little town with her teenage daughter who I'm sure will get along with Bella. It will be a good change for me and Bella when she comes back from being with her mom. I really like Liz and she's amazing, plus it is time I do something for myself."

"Well if she makes you happy I'm happy for you." Charlie and Bella had agreed to say she was with her mom right now to make things easier and people to not find out where she really was.

Billy and Charlie talked for a little longer having Jacob help do some of the heave lifting before they left a little after Liz had got back.

The next few days was packing and getting things done but finally he had it all done. Luckily Bella had done her room before she had left so it was not to bad. As he left the house for the last time he looked back and was sad to see it go but also ready for something new as well. They headed for the policed station, so Charlie could say good bye.

He had already told everyone else good bye, they had spent most of the night before down in La Push. As they were saying their good byes someone walked in that he had not planned on seeing.

"Charlie, I didn't know you were back"

"Dr. Cullen I could say the same, last I remember you had moved."

"Well Esme liked it better here, so we are now back."

"Well it is good to see you before I leave then."

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes, I'm moving"

"Is Bella moving with you?"

"No, she is with her mom right now."

"Well I hope she is doing well."

"She is, she just needed to get away and now I am as well."

"Well I wish you and Bella all the best."

"You and your family as well."

"Thank you, Charlie, and…"

"Liz"

"Well its nice to meet you."

"You as well"

"Good bye" Carlisle said.

"Bye" both Liz and Charlie said. Then Carlisle left.

"Ok then."

"That is Edwards father."

"I see" they finished their good byes before they made there way to get some food before going on the four-hour drive to Seattle for there flight. They had someone driving things to Mystic Falls already who left the day before. They went into Sully's as they were leaving to get their food. After eating they made there way to the airport and were ready to start a new part of their lives.

Meanwhile Carlisle had just told the family that Bella was gone, and Charlie was now moving. Both Alice and Edward wanted her back and to follow while Rosalie and Jasper said to let her live her life. Emmett wanted to see Bella and to have her as a sister and had never wanted to leave in the first place but had to without being able to say good bye. As much as he wanted to be in her life he also really wanted her to just be happy. Esme loved Bella like a daughter and just wanted her to be happy and understood that Bella wanted to get away from this life and wanted a life away from it all. Carlisle just wanted to do what was best for everyone. Edward and Rosalie were arguing on what was best for Bella the rest of them jumping into the fight when they had something to say. It was days like this that Carlisle and Esme felt like any normal parents of teenagers. But they wanted to keep going on and not listening to Esme telling them to calm down.

"Alright, Bella can make choices that she wants and has every right to be able to be happy." Carlisle said getting them all to stop talking.

"Well I'm going to find her, I want her back and I'm sure she wants me back as well." Edward said and walked out. Things were about to get interesting.

* * *

 **Well there you have it, I hope you enjoy it and I'm sorry it is not as good as the first time I wrought it. Anyway, please review and let me know if you would like me to make a page for the story. Last chapters reviews are pegasus5406, .7334, tamwhit, teamleo1997. Thank you all so much, until next time.**


	16. Pieces falling into place

**Sorry it has been a little, I had some family things come up and had no time to really work on this. I hope everyone had an amazing holiday season and is having a good New Year. I am going to try to update more often this year." _I made a fan page for this story on Facebook called Destiny story of love and life so please check it out. I will have Pictures, update info, polls on what you guys would like to see in the story as well as sneak peaks and extra things that don't make the chapter. So please check it out."_ Here is the new chapter.**

* * *

 **Please read" " part of authors note.**

Over the next week a lot happened, everyone was getting to know one another Charlie and Liz were now back and living together whereas Caroline had officially moved in with Nik. The Mikaelson family was all doing well. Kol and Bonnie were becoming friends as well as a little more. Lilly was living with Elijah and myself and I was enjoying having her around and being able to get to know her better. Life was going well, and I found myself waiting for the other shoe to drop. I had learned over the years that at any time things could change in the blink of an eye, that is why what happened next surprised me. I was with Caroline, Rebekah and Lilly having a girl's day.

"I feel like it has been forever since we have done this." Caroline told us all.

"I know it's nice to just go out and do something fun." Now we were getting pedicures.

"What is new with everyone?"

"Matt and I decided to break up, we should go to lunch after this." Rebekah dropped on us.

"Wait, you and Matt broke up, why?"

"We decided that we work better as friends and we really are happy with just being friends."

"I have to say I really did not see that one coming, but if it is what you both want well, I am behind you all the way." I told her with a smile.

"I am as well," Caroline told her.

"Me to Aunt Bekah's" The last two days Lilly had taken to calling the family Aunt or Uncle and they were all loving it. Even Finn was happy to be her uncle. Plus, she would call Ester Grandma which would make her face light up. I could tell each time how much she wanted to be a grandmother, but she had never thought that she would be one, though now everyone was getting to have a chance to have a new family member. We all thought we would never get the chance, but we now had it. It had changed a lot for all of us. There had been no real fighting, everyone was getting along and working together.

"Anyway, what do you think about this dress for my date tonight?" Rebekah asked us.

"What date" we all said at the same.

"Well Matt and I broke up a few days ago and then I was asked out yesterday."

"Well who is it?" I asked her.

"Stefan" she told us all.

"I knew you two would get back together."

"Well things just work with him, we have always had this special amazing thing between us and It really just works for us."

"Well I'm happy for you."

"I am as well," Care told her.

"I'm glad our family is finally able to enjoy our eternal life's and we are able to find some happiness."

"Thank you all of you. I think good things are coming our way."

"Now let's find you something stunning to wear tonight."

The rest of the time was spent shopping with a quick stop at the food court to keep up appearances to anyone on the outside we looked like four normal teenage girls out on a shopping trip just having a good time. I was enjoying the calm fun moment with just us girls but all to soon we were making our way back to the house to get Rebekah ready for her date.

Arriving at the house we were quick to grab their bags and walked into the house. Saying a quick hello to the boys as we past we walked up to Rebekah's room laughing and enjoying the day we had.

We spent the next hour doing Rebekah's hair, make up, and getting her dressed. She wore a short red dress that was strapless and had a little bit of a ruffle to it, she looked amazing.

"You look hot Aunt Beck's" Lilly said to her.

"Thanks sweetheart" Rebekah told her with a smile.

"She's right you look amazing" I told her as Caroline agreed.

"Thank you all of you" that's when we herd Stefan get here. we all went down the stairs leaving Rebekah in her room, I opened the door as Stefan knocked.

"Well come on in, Rebekah come on down."

Rebekah came down the stairs and we all looked at her. she walked up to Stefan and smiled.

"Hello Stefan"

"Hello, you look amazing Rebekah."

"Thank you, Stefan, are you ready?"

"I am if you are."

"Now I don't want you guys out to late and no getting into trouble." I told them both.

"Alright mom" Stefan joked.

"Take care of her" I told him.

"I will bye" they told us and left.

"What was that all about?" Nik asked us as the guys walked in.

"They are going on a date" I replied.

"Wait what?" Nik almost shouted.

"I thought she was with that human guy." Kol asked us.

"She was but they called it off, now her and Uncle Stefan are going out, again."

"Besides Nik you like Stefan, you two are all buddy, buddy anyway."

I told him with the look, I knew that the two of them were once close and were good friends who got along well in the past. I knew with a little bit of time that they would be good friends once again.

"Well we will be upstairs, don't go spying on Rebekah I mean it all of you." Caroline told them and us girls walked back upstairs to Caroline's and Nik's room this time.

"How long do you think before Uncle Klaus loses it and tries to follow?"

"Knowing him not long at all." I said where he could hear me.

"You know I can hear you?" He called back.

"That was the point" we all laughed and then go about the rest of the night.

"You know what would be fun" Lillian asked.

"What" both Caroline and I asked.

"A family trip somewhere, go out and enjoy."

"That would be fun, do something new."

"Well we do have homes everywhere." I told the girls.

"More like mansions and castles." Kol said as he walked in.

"Well ok they are big, but we have a huge family. I mean if everyone came, we have at least 16 people maybe more."

"Well good thing you and Elijah have places all over the world that we can go to that are huge."

"It would be nice to get away for a little while" Caroline told us.

"We could have a family meeting and talk about it and were we would like to go as well." I told them all.

"We could do it tomorrow get everyone here have a family dinner" Lillian said.

"That would be good" I told her.

"Good I will go invite Bonnie" Kol said and walked out of the room.

"He has a thing for Bonnie."

"O ya bad, she gives him a run for his money, it's pretty funny to see a girl give it right back to him."

We spent the rest of the night doing our nails and watching movies eating junk food having a true teenage girl slumber party.

Rebekah was out all night with Stefan which really did not surprise me because they had so much history with one another. Plus, there was just something about the two of them together that worked. they brought out sides in one another that many did not get to see of the time. I looked over to Caroline and Lilly and smiled. everyone had welcomed Lilly with open arms and everyone was getting along which really made me smile. I know that things would not always go perfect, but I have learned to live in the moment and enjoy the time were things are going well because the thing is that you never know when everything is about to change.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, please remember to check out the page and let me know what you think. Last chapters reviews are from, .7334, jenn72stamper,Sassy0403, Guest, B4bidden. Thank you all and please review.**


	17. Surprises everywhere

**So, I am so sorry it has been such a long time. I have been so busy with life and family things. If you guys could review and let me know what you think about magical babies that would help a lot. This story could go one of two ways but I want to know what more of you would like to see. One would definitely make the story longer so let me know what you think. Also please check out the page for this at** Destiny-story-of-love-and-life-316195269164591/ **. thank you for all sticking around and loving this story. I own nothing but the idea. Please review and let me know what you think. All mistakes are my own.**

* * *

The next day we all meet in the evening for a family dinner and to talk about Lilly's idea. We had a lot of people here. All the Miklesons, myself and Lilly, Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan, Damon, Alaric, Charlie and Liz. So, we had sixteen people at the house.

"So, I know you are all wondering why we asked everyone here. So, Lilly will tell you all her idea." I told all of them then smiled at her.

"I was thinking that it might be nice to go on a family trip. Do something fun together, get away from Mystic Falls drama for a little while. We don't have to though it was just an idea." She fated out always wanting to please everyone in the family and not too sure of where she stood with everyone.

"I think it is a wonderful idea my darling" Elijah told her, and she grinned so happy that he liked her idea since she found us, she was always trying to make Elijah and myself proud of her. Especially Elijah she had told me that she never had a good relationship with the man who raised her and always had wanted a real father daughter bond that her and Elijah were able to start building and they had become very close to one another.

"Where were we thinking?" Nik asked her.

"Well Uncle Kol said we have homes everywhere maybe we could all just pick somewhere we all would like to go." Lilly told him.

"We do have homes everywhere really we could take our pick of where we want to go" Nik replied.

"Well I was thinking maybe since it is winter, we could go somewhere we could do winter activities."

"We do have a nice place in Park City Utah, and they have a really nice ski lodge that could be a lot of fun" I told all of them.

"That sounds fun I'm in" Caroline said and everyone else agreed.

"Well I will make arrangements and make sure everyone knows all of the plans" Elijah told us all.

After talking about the trip, us girls made plans to go shopping to get some new things for the trip. Everyone seemed like they were excited about the trip and Lilly had a huge smile on her face, happy that everyone had liked her idea. I was happy that everyone was getting along. It was nice to have the family all together and happy for that matter. Elijah grabbed my hand and rubbed his thumb on the back of my hand. I looked at him smiling as he smiled back to me. I knew life was not always going to be this good but I was determent to enjoy life while it was good as much as I could. This was one of those perfect moments I wanted to freeze so it would never end, but they always do.

E&B

It had been a few days and Elijah had everything ready and arranged. We would leave for our family trip in a weeks' time and everyone was pretty happy about it well all but Elena but that really didn't bother me all that much. Us girls were all out shopping Rebekah, Caroline, Lilly, Bonnie, and even Sage had desisted to join us. What really surprised us is when Esther asked if it would be alright if she came which we all were ok with her coming with us.

We made our way from store to store laughing and sharing all kinds of stories just having a good time with one another and being our own crazy big family that we had become. Half way through Liz even joined in on our fun getting off of work early for the day. It was fun just having a girl's day.

"I think this one is pretty." Lilly said holding up a light blue sweater dress which looked beautiful with her skin completion I smiled at her.

"Go try it on" she happily walked to the dressing rooms as Ester walked up to me.

"You know I was not sure if you would be able to get my kids to go down a different and better path but you have done a pretty good job so far."

"Well I'm not the only one, plus it's not like they want to be horrible people thy just want to live as much of normal life's as they can. They all have good in them; they just tend to forget who they were for a little while. I know they are far from perfect but they are trying to be better and they want to be a family. Plus, they all want the same things right now. It has been a really long time since they have all got along this well and they really deserve the chance to just be a family and they want their mother there as well. They need you to be there."

"I'm glad you could see the good in my children even when I could not see it. I really have to thank you for never giving up on them even when everyone else had including myself. You were always the one there for all of them no matter what and for that I will never be able to thank you enough. I understand the prophecy now. Do the others know as well?"

"No not all of it, some of them know a little but I still need to tell them. I just was not sure if it would ever happen but now, I think that it will. I just don't know how to tell them and them not to be mad for not telling them all before this. I just don't want to hurt them."

"I know but they need to know."

"I know, I will tell them after the trip. That way we can all have a good time before things change."

"I will tell them with you."

"Thank you, Esther,"

"You're welcome my dear" Lilly came out in her dress.

"You look beautiful baby"

"Absolutely stunning."

"Thank you I think I will get it."

"You definitely should" I told her and she went back in to change.

After she walked back in the rooms, I saw Nik walking over towards us.

"Nik what are you doing here?"

"I had somethings to do but I know it's a girl's day but I need to talk to you for a moment."

"Ok Ester will you tell the others that I will be back."

"I will, see you soon." I walked out of the store with Nik. Once we were away from the store, I looked over to him, he looked happy but nervous which I had never seen him like this before.

"So, what is going on?" he smiled at me and then we stopped walking we were in front of a jewelry store.

"I need your help picking a ring for Caroline."

"About time"

"I'm going to ask her to marry me, I already talked to her mom who was happy about it."

"Well I'm glad. Let's find Care the perfect ring." We walked inside and one of the employ's walked up to us.

"Hello what can I help you with today?"

"I'm looking for an engagement ring."

"Is this your girlfriend then?"

"No, I'm engaged to his brother and best friends with his girlfriend."

"Well what is her style and what are we looking at for a price range."

"Any price range, not worried about that" Nik told the guy.

"Well she likes elegant but is also more of a one of a kind style. She doesn't want something that everyone has, she would like something unique."

"Well I have some over here" he walked behind the counter and started to pull some out. There were a lot of very pretty ones but non that would be Caroline just yet. Then he pulled one out and set it in the front. Nik and I looked at each other and smiled. It was perfect for Caroline.

"That's the one" Nik said picking it up to look at it.

"She will love it."

"It does have that one of a kind thing we don't have any other rings just like it." The guy told us.

It was so beautiful is was sterling silver with lapis lazuli in the center with diamonds surrounding it then diamonds going down some of the band. It really was a Caroline ring.

"I will take it" Nik told the guy. We then bought the ring which we were able to take with us do to it being the perfect size and everything.

As Nik and I walked out of the store we were both smiling.

"Do you think you can put the daylight spell on it then it can be a daylight ring for her as well?"

"If you would like when we drop the girls at the house you can give it to me then and I will take it home with me then do the spell tonight and give it back to you tomorrow."

"That works for me although if you are alight with it, I will have you keep it at your house until we leave for the trip and have you bring it. That way she does not find if or Kol because he will tell everyone."

"I can do that, even if Elijah or Lilly find out they won't say anything like Kol would."

"Well once you drop the girls off, I will give it to you then."

"Sounds like a plan" he said a good bye as I walked back in the store, I left the girls in. it took only a minute to find the others and go back to shopping. After all the shopping we all left and made our way home we dropped off the things at the Mikaelson's then we headed off to my brothers were all of the guys were at.

As we got there and headed in, I could sense something coming I just could not figure out what it was.

We walked in to all the guys talking and just chilling.

"The ladies have returned; I trust you all had fun."

"Yes, we did thank you" we all went about talking and doing our own things. Then Nik came over to me with a small bag.

"Here are the things we were talking about." he said handing me the bag.

"I will take it to the car right now." I walked out to Elijah's car and put the bag in one of my bags. I went back in with a smile on my face. I stopped in the door way just watching all of these people I love laughing and having a good time just enjoying how much love was going around. It really warmed my heart to see how much they all loved Lilly and welcomed her with open arms. The way Elijah looked at her with so much love in his eyes for her that only a father could have for their child the way he loved her. I heard a knock on the door and went to open it. I pulled the door open and my smile was quick to leave.

"I came to take you home love." there was Edward and his family standing there and I knew things were about to change.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed I will try to update sooner this time. Please let me know if you want to see magical babies so I know which chapter I will post next. Thank you for all of my reviews last chapter .7334, jenn72stamper, pegasus5406. Please also look up the page. Thank your all so much for reading.**


End file.
